Tales of Märchenschloss Castle
by PeachyM00NShine
Summary: In fairytales, a marriage means "happily ever after". Here, the wedding is just the beginning! Finally of age, Prince Ludwig and Princess Alfred seal their kingdoms' alliance but there is much for them to learn of themselves and each other. Only true love can conquer the malicious forces lurking in the halls of Märchenschloss Castle. (Fairytale/Royal Marriage/Slice of Life!AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The large clock over looking the quaint and colorful village of Kleinstadt strikes eleven. The village residents finish the last of the town's decorations. Banners and streamers of red, white, and gold flutter gently in the late morning breeze and the townspeople are dressed in their very best for the holiday granted to them from the King. In the square children wear garlands and braids with cornflowers and daisies as they hold hands and dance in a ring around the freshly polished statue of King Ferdinand and Queen Maria Sophia*. Musicians tune their instruments and play lightly as the adults partake in gossip and a few refreshments. Not a moment after the clock tower silences does a messenger bearing the King's emblem of a white and red eagle over gold comes galloping through on horseback. "Make way! Make way!" She shouts. People in the streets clear out and people inside rush towards opened doorways and lean out of windows anxious to see the commotion. "The Princess of Canarique comes through! Make way!" And he continues to the castle gates just beyond the village. The villagers turn their attention back to where the messenger first came from to see an entourage of magnificent carriages; the lead one carrying flags of red, white, and blue and its' doors decorated with the image of a rose and an iris entwined. Gleefully the people cheer! They wave scarves and toss flowers while chanting Alfred's name. A hand gloved in white moves the carriage's curtain out of the way and perfectly catches a flower. Everyone cheers louder as the Ambassador from Canarique brings the flower to his nose and lips. The man is quite popular in the town due to his beauty, kindness, and the promise of good fortune his very presence brings. Several men and women flock to grab the now retossed flower.

"Uncle..." Prince Mathieu lightly scolds. He moves the curtain back in place, obscuring the view of the carriage occupants. "Don't forget tradition. No one is able to see Alfred before he is presented to the King."

"Of course, of course..." Francois waves his hand as if to dismiss the issue. "I only wanted a bit of fresh air.." He smoothes down his jacket lapel and tucks an imaginary strand of hair behind his ear. Their trip into Germania so far has been an exhausting one especially while having to deal with a nervous prince and an excited princess. However, he does have to admit, even if only to himself, an ecstatic princess is better than a reluctant one- no tears to watch for, no rebellious attitude to thwart. In fact, the boy spent most of the journey enraptured with one of his presents from his fourteenth birthday party just two months ago; a small velvet box, the ribbon of which has long ago been discarded. Inside is a golden ring covered with diamonds and garnets and at the top of the ring, a bright ruby surrounded with sapphires. Francois clears his throat to draw the young bride's attention. "You know," he fondly breathes. "I'm certain that Prince Ludwig would love to see your engagement ring _out_ of its' box and _instead_ on your adorably delicate little finger."

Alfred looks up at his uncle and then quickly diverts his gaze. His smile widens, embarrassed to be caught daydreaming. "I know..." He clutches the little box closer to his heart. "It's just...I wanted _him_ to place it on me."

"Of course." Francois dreamily sighs. "How romantique."

"Yes it is a nice fantasy, Alfie. But need I remind you that _all_ of Germania believes that this ring hasn't left your hand since the day you got it." Mathieu says through a forced smile. "Don't you think it only fair that you show up as they expect you to." He never waited for a confirmation. Immediately he grabs Alfred's hand and slides the ring onto his brother's finger. While securing this arrangement is more important than his brother's dreams, throughout their journey Mathieu has done his best to keep Alfred as happy as possible. In good faith however, he cannot say political relations did not play a part in his brotherly mission. After all, Germania needs a princess happy and willing to serve its' people and Canarique needs a strong and unwavering alliance.

Sensing the increasingly uncomfortable atmosphere, Francois changes the subject. "We should be out of the village by now." He sweeps the curtains out of the way hoping to clear the tension and welcome some fresh air. Rolling hills carpeted with flowers of all colors and sparkling with crystal clear streams immediately draws the siblings' attention. "We are on castle grounds," he says. "No one should be able to see us here." And so Alfred takes in the sights of his new home, ignoring the quiet protests of his elder brother. Beautiful trees with leaves of every pastel twinkle in the breeze and Alfred imagines them waving and whispering soft hellos. Diamond white butterflies flutter without worry, golden ducklings splash happily under the watchful eye of their mother, and powerful deer gracefully weave through the trees in the distance. It's as if Germania itself is doing all it can to make the princess feel welcome. And up ahead, yet coming closer and closer is Marchenschloss Castle*, the residing place of the royal family and Alfred's new home. Its' opal like walls and towering spires exuberating fiery brilliance as the gold accents inhale sunlight. "Wow..." Alfred breathes. "It's all so real now." For so long, his entire life really, Alfred knew that he and Prince Ludwig would wed and that they would live together in Germania. After all it has been drilled into his head ever since his third birthday, when he received a portrait of a chubby-cheeked little boy happily hugging a book; but never having left his own castle, and their wedding date seeming so far away, his future always seemed more like a distant dream than reality. In fact, while growing up Alfred hardly pondered over what it would be like to be with the mysterious boy whose face he had only ever seen captured on canvas and whose name was always spoken with a knowing smile. With the castle growing larger and becoming clearer, the dream too comes closer into view and Alfred delightfully bounces; his smile grows with excitement. After all, a wedding is supposed to be one of the most important days in a bearer's life! "Uncle," Alfred starts, feeling ridiculous for having ask this for what must have been the thousandth time since their voyage. "You have met Ludwig before, right?" The answer is yes. It is always yes, but Alfred had felt the need to reaffirm what he has been told. "Tell me what he's like."

Francois sighs. Of course Alfred has always been the optimistic dreamer when compared to his older, wiser, realist of a brother. While Francois does wish that he could say the exact words that he knows Alfred wants to hear- that his husband is a smitten man who enjoys fantastic adventures, theatrical stories, and sugary treats as much as he- as a dutiful ambassador, caring uncle, and loving friend his heart only bade him to tell the truth. "Prince Ludwig and I are not very close, I'm afraid. But over the years he has been shaping up to become the gentleman your shrill and stuck-up mother would approve of and with each passing year he grows more handsome much to the delight of your papa." He chuckles lightly, imagining his elder sister, King Marianne* gushing like a school girl at the sight of her son-in-law. "He is diligent, sincere, and above all, commanding. He shall be a fine king someday."

Trumpets flare and the sentinels signal the arrival of the royal siblings. Mathieu pulls Alfred back inside the carriage and worriedly straightens out the imaginary wrinkles of his indigo tailcoat and white sash, Francois adjusts the golden broach on his silk cravat, and Alfred places his heels of leather and silk, decorated with frills and lace and pearls onto his dangling feet.

It is time to meet his husband at last.

* * *

Outside the carriage and in the castle yard, visiting nobles, their attendants, and the palace servants of higher position gather in tradition and anticipation to meet their bridal princess. Footmen from the lesser carriages hurry to their waiting masters. One opens the ornate carriage door and another offers his hand as the arrival of His Royal Highness, Mathieu Bonnefoy the Dauphin of Canarique is announced. Though he holds no true power on Germanian lands, all in attendance- aside from King Hanz that is- respectfully bow or curtsey out of recognition of his status. During the arrival announcement of His Royal Highness, Princess Alfred Bonnefoy, many both noble and common lean forward as inconspicuously as possible; eager to be among the first to see the princess in person. He steps out in a wonderfully elegant dress of powder blue silk adorned with silver ribbons, lace, and pearls. Honey-gold hair shamelessly rivals the richest drops of morning sun and stars dance vibrantly in summer sky eyes that soak in every wondrous sight. Again bows and curtsies are made. Mathieu takes Alfred by the hand and escorts him to King Hanz for a small and pleasant hand over. "Your Majesty," Mathieu bows politely and Alfred curtsies lowly; a sign of respect and subservience.

"Willkommen friends and guests of Germania," King Hanz nods politely but otherwise remains dignified and impassive.

Alfred steps forward and curtsies again as he is presented to the King. "My Father King," he smiles innocently. "I shall be very grateful to you and all of Germania. Thank you for providing my happiness."

King Hanz takes Alfred's hand as he is officially handed over. "I am pleased to see you become a member of my family. Now Your Highness," King Hanz gently thunders. "I present to you my son, the Kronprinz Ludwig Weilschmidt." From behind, Prince Ludwig approaches. Not even an entire year older than Alfred and already he looks to be molding finely into manhood. He looks so very much like his father with his red and brilliant military coat decorated with gold and shining epaulettes, his jaw squaring under the very last remains of childhood chub, and his eyes a wonderful, glacial crystal- beautiful and strong. He bows low and respectfully. Alfred curtsies with the same grace and discipline. Upon returning to position however, the two meet gazes for the first time and to them the universe stops for a brief eternity.

Alfred's breath hitches...

Ludwig's eyes widen...

And both hearts stop and are reborn in sync as their souls tell them that here, standing before their very eyes is the one predestined to be their dearest, their beloved, their one and only until the end of light, life, and time. As instantaneous as it begins, it ends and the world returns into focus. The young princess surprises his husband and the Germanic court by smiling widely and launching himself into a hug far too intimate and informal for a ceremony entirely dependent of making well of first impressions. Both of the princes jump and stiffen in shock and embarrassment. In the crowd a few muffled chuckles and a choked down snort adds to the relaxing air. King Hanz, having witnessed the flicker of wonder and panic in his son's eyes, feels his lips twitch into a tiny smile; one that he is not afraid to share with the public. Yes the princess shall be a nice addition to his family, and hopefully through him, many more would come.

* * *

"Did you see that?"

"Look at how happy they are!"

"Seven carriages!"

"They brought so many attendants!"

"I just love the Duke's hair!"

"Prince Mathieu is very handsome, isn't he?"

"Sir Erzsebet nearly swooned!"

"Ooooh! I wish _I_ could attend the royal wedding..."

"I want to go to the ball!"

"If we work really hard, the chef might let us eat some of the leftovers!"

"Alright! Fine! You can come with me to watch them dance! But you had better stay quiet and stay hidden!"

"ENOUGH CHATTER YOU LOT! BACK TO WORK!"*

* * *

"Your chambers, Your Highness."

Two grand doors open to reveal a splendid salon; beautiful periwinkle silk wallcoverings with pictures of peaceful birds and flowering trees that alternate between silver and gold within the light of candles and the sun; lavish chairs and a parlor sofa seamlessly stitched with royal blue crushed velvet; plush pillows of bright pink and orange make the seating even more welcoming and soft; elegant tables and furnishings evenly painted with the softest of morning mist and shimmering with finely ground gold dust; luxurious floor and crown moldings, detailed with eagles and knights, bordering the sparkling floor and vaulted ceiling of polished sunshine and champagne; beautiful portraits and large mirrors hanging in exquisitely ornate gold frames; and two fireplaces placed on opposite sides of the room to keep the room toasty in the colder months to come. A golden chandelier draped with countless crystals and dripping with pearls brings the room to life with radiance.

"I hope everything will be to your liking."

Alfred hesitantly steps into the room- forgetting for a moment that it's his. This room will be a wonderful place for entertaining close friends. After a thought, he hopes to make some very quickly. Alfred slowly walks through, admiring it all. His former room wasn't this big! But then again, he wasn't expected to share it either. He stops to smell the jasmines, lavenders, bright blue hydrangeas, and crimson spray roses in one of several vases placed throughout and then goes towards another set of grand double doors- these ones peeking from behind cornflower blue curtains. Another set of servants open these doors leading to the magnificent bedroom. The first thing Alfred notices is the grand and splendid fireplace over which are the most recent portraits of both Prince Ludwig and Princess Alfred. Ludwig is standing proud and tall in his military suit with sword at his hip. His eyes seem to be looking through the canvas and into the room; ready to strike down any threat. Alfred on the other hand, is sitting in his parent's rose garden- Papa's red roses on one side and Mama's blue roses on the other. Surrounded by bunnies, Alfred beams as he gently cuddles a tiny spotted one.

"That portrait," says the chamberlain. "Is the prince's favorite thus far."

"I am glad it pleases him."

* * *

"The bath is warm and ready your highness."

Alfred smiles a silent thank you and looks around while the servants disrobe him. A pristine and freshly polished marble floor almost perfectly mirror the world above. To the back a set of bright pink curtains close off the toilet closet. A cabinet with glass panels stocked with all kinds of perfumes and oils stands adjacent to the mirrors and sinks- yes, sinks! Two of them! Seeing them side by side made his wedding so much closer...so much realer...

Naked, Alfred is guided to the tub- that is oddly square shaped. The chamberlain proudly admits that the outside is made of gold-garnet granite and the inside is sparkling crushed marble. Not that Alfred could see it through the bright yellow bath water swirling with golden cream. "Enriched rose clay to nourish the body, honey and oils of the sweet orange to tickle the spirit, and flowers to please the eye...truly a bath fit for the wife of our Kronprinz." Alfred slowly lowers into the tub; careful not to disturb the pastel pink chrysanthemums, scattered lavenders, white lilies, and gardenias. The curtains close and Alfred takes a moment to relax in the creamy, silky, and sweet-scented water. There must have been an enchantment on the mosaic walls surrounding three sides of the cube tub for only a few seconds into his bath, the walls change to blue skies, rolling clouds, and Alfred can swear he feels the noon sunlight dancing on his exposed skin. "Illusion tiles," the chamberlain says. "A gift from your parents." Trying to literally touch the sky, Alfred is almost saddened when his fingers are met with cool stone, but is happy for the gift nonetheless. This just might be his favorite part of his new home.

Of course the bath does not last for long. Cleaned and relaxed, Alfred stands after being reminded, "You can't be late to your own wedding." The servants dry him off, wrap him in an orange satin and lace dressing robe and lead him to his private boudoir- hidden behind a door that perfectly blends into the bedroom wall. The boudoir is styled in a manner similar to the sitting room, just on a smaller, simpler scale. Inside and awaiting him are his clothes lain across the chairs and window seat. Disrobing him again, the servants place Alfred on a foot stool and organize to dress him. The dressing process is a rather long one, but Alfred is quite used to it. First on goes the undergarments, soft both in feel and color and then white stockings with cream satin ribbons. Then an off-shoulder chemise so light and airy, he could barely feel it. His corset is laced up and tied just before the crinoline is slipped over his head to hug his waist and rest on his hips. The first set of petticoats set out is a thin white and gold chiffon with flounced frills along the hem. The second set is three-layers of organza with colors alternating between white, silver, and gold and again with flounced frills. Several skirts of sheer and light chiffon come next; most of them white but a few silver and gold skirts slip in too. The top most layer is a cascade of white silk pouring over to the floor. The hem is decorated with whimsical line work depicting little silver butterflies with golden wings and little golden flowers dancing across a silver wind. There is a section along the front- directly in front of his feet- that is sheer silk and the same length of his underskirts and with the same flowers, butterflies, and wisps of winds going up towards his waist. Because of the sheer quality, that section shimmers between white, light silver, and light gold within the light.

"Tea, Your Highness?"

"Yes. Thank you." Dressing a royal family member while an honor can also be a tiring procedure- especially for the princess. Fortunately measures have already been taken for such a precaution. Alfred sips his wild flower blooming tea, "A gift from of the Emperor of Taihon" and tries to smile through his wince. "I actually prefer sweeter tea."

"Of course, Your Highness. We shall inform the cooks and scullions." A few grapes and one small pea prosciutto tea sandwich later, the dressing continues. "You cannot be full before your wedding feast!"

Resuming the dressing, Alfred slips into the white, off shoulder bodice and stands as still as possible while the servants stitch it to the skirt. More chiffon and organza is draped and ruched and stitched along the top of the bodice and sleeves and a single golden butterfly is pinned in the center. "Beautiful..." comes a whisper from aside.

"Mattie!" Alfred lightly scolds as the servants decorate him with diamonds earrings, a tiara, and veil. "You shouldn't be here. You're not supposed to see me yet." Alfred says. His smile however, reveals his true feelings.

"I know. I only came to give one more gift from our parents and the people of Canarique." Mathieu motions for one of his servants to bring forth a pair of shoes covered with a silk cloth and standing on a red, velvet pillow. "You _do_ remember our traditions, n'est pas?"

"Of course, Mattie..." Alfred scoffs with a roll of his eyes. "Just because I am becoming a member of the Germanian court, it doesn't make me any less Canaricain."

"Good. Remember, you are of two courts- two countries- now. You must stay in the favor of both your husband and the king in order to have the power to do what is best for both lands." Mathieu grazes his fingers in his brother's hair and gazes into his eyes with a sparkling sadness; unsure if this would be their last meeting. "If only Father and Mother could see you now."

"I miss them." Alfred says wistfully. "I wish they could have come with us. Papa would have loved this castle."

"Yes, she also would have loved to flirt with the castle guards too." Mathieu pauses as the boudoir fills with Alfred's boisterous laughter. "As for our mother, she would have whisked you away!" Mathieu hoists Alfred into the air and twirls them round and round. "As soon as she saw you in your wedding dress, she would steal you away, take you back home, and lock you in a tower so you would never be able to leave her!" The siblings laugh and silently agree that it was for the best that their parents stayed behind. Mathieu places Alfred back onto the foot stool and retrieves the pillow carrying the shoes. "The royal Canaricain family has a tradition dating back to the reign of Queen Ellouise*." He starts, "To prove our legitimacy, whether during our wedding or coronation ceremony, we must wear-"

"Glass shoes..." Alfred breathes. Mathieu reveals the shoes; glass heels that as soon as they catch the light, sparkle and shine- bending the light to cast rainbows on the walls.

"Made of glass and magic, only your feet will be truly accepted by these shoes as they are marked with the symbol of your destiny."

"A butterfly?" Alfred points to the two golden butterflies resting on the shoes. Magic still radiating from them makes their wings slowly flutter.

"Yes, a butterfly." Mathieu places the magical heels onto Alfred's feet. "Gentle and free; small and yet capable of great change. This is your destiny, Alfred."

Alfred steps down to the floor with puffed cheeks and a pout. "I wanted to be an eagle..." He murmurs.

Mathieu smiles. "Maybe in another life." Mathieu kisses Alfred's forehead before taking him by the hand and leading him away. "Now come, you have a prince to marry and a friendship to forever establish between our kingdoms."

* * *

 **A/N:** So I got the idea for this fic from a tumblr post about a Royal/Arranged Marriage!AU. At first I was going to have Alfred completely against the marriage but that's such an over used trope and pretty weird in a universe where arranged marriages are a large part of the culture/society so I decided not to do that. Idk if it's clear or if Alfred seems too ooc, but both Alfred and Ludwig are 14 years old. So they're both young and pretty naïve.

So this is what has been keeping me from working on The Monster of Notre Dame. Don't get me wrong! I'm still writing it! But because this story takes place in a universe that I create and I don't have as many restrictions and a lot more freedom, writing for this fic wont be as difficult and updates will probably be easier.

 ***King Ferdinand & Queen Maria Sophia: **They aren't really important. They won't make an appearance but this is supposed to be a statue of Snow White and her Prince.

 ***Marchenschloss Castle:** I kinda want the design of the castle to be like the concept art of the Enchanted Storybook Castle at Shanghai Disneyland. Kleinstadt by the way, I imagine to look more like Epcot Germany (Disney World) and the Fantasy Faire in Disneyland (California).

 ***King Marianne:** Nyo!France is Alfred's father. Nyo!England is Alfred's mother.

 ***[senseless chatter]:** Awkward transition is awkward. This is just tidbits of unimportant conversations from faceless/nameless characters. It's not supposed to flow coherently as one conversation but is instead the random sentences one might pick up when hearing multiple conversations happening at once.

 ***Queen Ellouise:** "Cinderella" I should let you know, I'm taking inspiration from many fairytales and not just the Disney ones.

Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hurry! Hurry! We're going to be late!"

"Look at everyone dressed so nice..."

"I can't go in there looking like this!"

"No one will notice you, trust me."

"ENOUGH!...Move over."

* * *

Marchenschloss Castle, like most castles, has its own chapel to perform weddings, christenings, and coronation ceremonies. Gold is everywhere inside; the floor, the walls, the high ceiling. Even the chairs are gold with cushions of red velvet. Golden chandeliers brighten the brilliance of the sun inside and the soft candlelight rains down and sparkles off of the golden curtains and tapestries. Golden candle stands topped with cream and blush roses stand along both sides of the smooth white and silver carpet, leading from the last row of chairs to the fist set of small steps leading up to the altar. Connecting the candle stands are white fabrics with jewels sewn into them. Tied in big and perfectly symmetrical bows, their position under the candle light allows for them to twinkle with a myriad of colors.

Servants, who _should_ be performing their duties, peek from side doors and excitedly whisper their excitement. The most skilled painters work fast and diligently to capture every light, every mood, every color before them. Many of them are paid from Prince Mathieu's wallet. His parents unable to attend, insisted that each moment be captured forever on canvas. The nobles look on with mixed feelings. Some families are happy with the trade and business that this union would bring. Eagerly they plan ways to sneak conversation with the visiting Canaricain prince. Other families disguise their lamentations as "tears of happiness." After all, such a marriage means that _their_ children have no chance catching the eye of the Kronprinz. Visiting royals sit at the front with their personal attendants. Many of them happy to see a potential ally in their future. Ahead of it all sits King Hanz, perfectly poised and with a pleasant aura about him. At his side sits his daughter, Princess Elise, dressed in a ball gown of dusted lavender silk taffeta with champagne lace as the sleeves, hem, and ruched overskirt. Her long blond hair styled in a rose bun; ringlets of curls sweeping paste her shoulders. With a beautiful amethyst tiara and a calm temperament, she seems quite mature for a twelve year old.

An old wizard standing proud and tall in red ceremonial robes along with his red clad apprentices approaches the altar. "We are ready to begin."

* * *

Alfred approaches the chapel doors where Ludwig patiently waits with several attendants of his own. "Hello, my prince." Ludwig looks his way and Alfred tries not to come off as self-conscious as those piercing eyes glance him over; inspecting him almost. "You look very handsome, Ludwig." Alfred again tries to initiate conversation. "I-I like your medals." Like Alfred, Ludwig too wears mostly white. The only other color coming from his suit is the gold from his buttons, aiguillettes, epaulettes, and several of his military service medals.

"Thank you." Alfred nearly takes a step back, surprised to hear his husband's voice for the first time. "You look nice as well."

The silence creeps back in.

"Are you nervous?" Ludwig stares pointedly at Alfred again. He never gets a chance to answer the question. "It's okay if you are!" Alfred blurts out. "You can hold my hand if you want! If it makes you feel better!" Alfred smiles hopefully at his husband but with each passing second of Ludwig blinking in silence, his smile shrinks. "You don't have to...I understand." Alfred turns away dejectedly. "I-I mean...we hardly know each other," Alfred pauses to play with the ribbon around his bouquet. Forget-me-nots, white lilies, coreopsis, and red roses; bittersweetly, he wonders who picked such an arrangement. "And we're only fourteen! Okay, so we knew we would _someday_ wed ever since we were toddlers, but we never thought that the day would really come. And now it's here! And there's all those people inside waiting for us! And there's all these expectations for us! And the day that we thought would never come is just going by so fast! And-"

Alfred stops...

He looks down to find his hand no longer tugging anxiously on his bouquet ribbon, but instead held in Ludwig's own. Naturally and gently their fingers lace together. Ludwig smiles at Alfred, or...at least he tries to. His lips quiver and instead of glinting with mirth, his eyes seem to darken. It is quite a scary sight! Even the servants, trained to ignore and be ignored, shiver with uncertainty and terror of this odd and unreadable expression. Alfred fortunately is able to see past that. Ludwig's smile, while not the best, genuinely makes him feel as if everything will work out somehow and reminds him that he isn't alone in this. In return, Alfred gives Ludwig a relaxed and honest smile of his own. And it is at this time that the doors open.

Ludwig snaps to attention. His eyes face forward and his expressions melt away into his usual seriousness, but Alfred tells himself to try and see past his front. Still smiling with hope and appreciation, and still relaxed with his hand entwined with Ludwig's, Alfred is oblivious to their guests in the chapel and oblivious to the picture that he portrays- a princess already loyal and devoted to the crown.

Down the aisle they walk. Past the smiling servants, past the eager nobles with their crying bearer sons and daughters, past the royals with their winks and nods of well wishes, and past their own families beaming with approval, they walk; Ludwig with the air of a man accepting his fate, and Alfred looking happy to come along.

Before the altar they stop. Upon which there sits two golden candelabras- alight with a magical soothing flame, a small satin cushion with two gleaming rings on top, and a chalice made of gold and encrusted with all sorts of precious stones and pearls. The actual cup portion is made of glass. Inside the chalice, a pitch black brew sits with clouds of bright blues, greens, and purples swirling within and countless tiny stars twinkling throughout. A cold fog froths and bubbles from the top; spilling over the sides as an icy blanket of mist. The old wizard clears his throat to gather everyone's attention. "Honored guests," he starts with a booming vibrato. "We are gathered here to witness not only the union of two souls, but also the birth of kinship between two nations. Marriage is a very powerful tool when those involved are virtuous, honorable, and selfless towards one another. It can settle centuries old disputes, strengthen families with good fortunes and futures, and- especially in the case of royal marriages- bring peace and security to countless friends, neighbors and subjects of both lands." The red robed wizard picks the chalice up with long, boney, and frail-looking fingers. With a blink and a silent spell the frothing fog dissipates. He passes the chalice to his first apprentice, a slender and serene looking young man with eyes of mysterious yet calm morning mist. In the candlelight, a Nordic cross barrette glints playfully. He mumbles a spell, making the potion flash brightly for a moment and then gives the chalice to Ludwig. The old wizard speaks again. "As a husband, it is your duty to protect and provide for your wife and the children you will sire. See to it that their needs are met." Stiff backed, head high, and refusing to look anyone in the eye, Ludwig turns to Alfred and offers him the drink.

Alfred's mother has told him about this potion many times before. " _Time and space in a bottle,"_ she would say. _"You become in tune with magic- lost in it even. It shows you glimpses of your past and future. One you will leave behind, and one you will follow after...so it's perfectly fine if you decide not to go through with this marriage and wait two...three...ten years!"_ Mama became very flustered and refused to tell Alfred about the second part of the potion. _"A little something special to help you later."_ Papa would say with a wink.

With his parent's words echoing, Alfred drinks half of the potion. Cold! Unbearably cold! Alfred feels every bit of his body burn with ice as his breath is stolen. Life melts away! Light and darkness storm around him! Caught in a hurricane of magic, Alfred tries to makes sense of his past and future blending before him. There are visions of him dancing, of tea and cake in a garden, of snowball fights and summer star lights. The clearest thing Alfred can make out is laughter. His parents' loud and competitive laughter, his brother's laid back chuckles, his friend's eerily high pitched giggle, they all give way to a dainty titter, a loud and strange cackle of "Kesesesese!", a soft chortle, and the very distinct sound of fresh, innocent, and untainted joy- a baby's laugh. Alfred comes back to the real world with tears prickling his eyes and a wide smile; happy with how wonderful his future looks but sad to truly realize what leaving his home behind means.

Alfred gives the half full chalice back to the old wizard. The wizard passes it to his second apprentice, a scowling and scrawny young man with large and haunting green eyes, clay colored freckles splattered over his pale skin, and large bushy brows poking out from his frizzy yellow hair sticking out like straw from his red cap. The apprentice mumbles a second spell, making the potion flash brightly again, and then passes it back to Alfred. "As a wife," the old wizard breathes. "It is your duty to support your husband's decisions. Reduce his stresses by managing your household affairs wisely. Care for him and the children you will birth." Alfred turns to Ludwig and offers him the chalice. After gulping down the rest of the potion, Ludwig's limbs lock, his eyes glazes over, and his skin flushes a ghostly color for a few seconds. Alfred wonders if he looked the same when it was his turn.

Ludwig returns after several long and silent minutes. His hands shaking and clutching tightly to the chalice as a small frown sets in on his face. Or perhaps it is his usual expression?

"And now we move on to the rings." The old wizard gestures to the gold wedding bands resting atop the satin pillow; one stenciled with swords and the other decorated with diamonds. "By accepting these rings, you accept your responsibilities. Place them on your fourth finger so that they may guide your hands and hearts. Two souls become one! May your future be filled with happiness!"

Ludwig and Alfred place their rings on their fingers and sign a marriage contract. In the prescence of King and Country, they are now married.

* * *

The celebration is incredible!

Wedding bells ring and the entire town of Kleinstadt roars with cheer! It's one of the largest keggers this town has seen! Beer barrels empty at alarming rates, more flowers rain from the rooftops, and tavern musicians play as loudly as they please, without a care for the hour or what tomorrow may bring.

At the castle, the celebration starts with a lavish feast. In the great banquet hall where the newlywed's portrait is added to the long stretch of walls of the royal Weilschmidts of the past, the countless guests sit and mingle within their station circles. King Hanz sits at a raised table with visiting royals and most trusted and welcomed guests including, Prince Mathieu and Francois to his left, and to his right sits Princess Elise, then an aloof aristocrat with violet eyes and wavy brown hair, and a set of twins whose expressions make them as different as night and day despite their shared blonde hair and green eyes. Most of the guests sit at two long tables placed at opposite sides of the hall; their seating determined by their social class. Lesser royals, such as princes and princesses that are not soverign rulers sit the closest to the king's table. After them are archdukes and archduchesses, marquis, barons and baronesses- the many nobles who have graced the court. At the far end are the wealthier politicians and business people with much money but little to no noble blood. Servants and attendants stand perfectly poised along the wall, observing the dinner party before them and ready to serve their masters and mistresses without command. In the center of it all, underneath the direct light of the grand chadelier, surrounded with smaller chandeliers, sits the honored Kronprinz and new Kronprinzessin. At each table an ivory satin table cloth with gold ribbons draped above the hem swoops down to the floor. Rich and sweet champange made from the plumpest grapes of the Royal Canaricain vinyards flow endlessly into crystal flukes. The finest porcelain plates designed with golden eagles and flanked on both sides with gold cutlery resting on freshly pressed white napkins embroidered with large and looped "L"s and "A"s sit before the celebrating guests. The first dish served is a creamy bisque of pureed vegetables topped with buttery-golden bites of poached salmon and thyme.

"So Ludwig," Alfred starts. "Do you...like to fish?" It is an awful question but it would do for now. All Alftred really wants is to have some kind of conversation. The silence between them during the wedding ceremony was fine and expected but Alfred knows he wont be able to last if he stays quiet through the rest of the evening.

"...No."

Alfred waits for anything else to come from Ludwig; a question...an explanation...something! But no. Ludwig continues eating his bisque. At first Alfred understands and backs down. It's amazingly delicious bisque! Rich and creamy, and is that a hint of lemon? But after several minutes with the only sound between them being the occasional clink of spoons hitting their bowls and champagne flutes softly placed back on the table, Alfred tries again. "Do you enjoy hunting?"

"...Yes."

Alfred beams with this new information. "Really?!" He waits for Ludwig to further talk about his hobby. When his spoon goes back to the bisque, Alfred tries to keep the conversation going. "What's that like?"

"..."

"I've never been hunting before. Every time I requested to hunt with my brother, my parents thought it too dangerous-"

"It is."

"..." Alfred decides it's best for them to continue their dish in silence.

The next course is a salad to cleanse the palette; kale and fiddlehead ferns with crisp golden apple slices and juicy strawberries. Acrobats and entertainers are brought in to perform courtesy of Emperor Yao, whose eldest son is good friends with the Kronprinz. Alfred claps with great happiness and energy as four siblings balance and twirl plates and bowls on long batons balanced on their hands, heads, and the toes of one foot. His mood however slightly droops with seeing Ludwig stare pensively into his drink. Alfred leans into Ludwig's line of sight and repays Ludwig's earlier reassuring smile with one of his own.

It doesn't quite work.

The main course is succulent quail lightly dressed with a champagne mushroom sauce and served with rampion and little roasted potatoes. For entertainment, a string quartet fills the banquet hall with a friendly and relaxing ambience. For once, Alfred doesn't mind the silence. This meal is too delicious to interrupt with chatter! Alfred's favorite course though is dessert. Ten enormous tiers tucked in white fondant frosting. The sides of the bottommost and top tiers are covered in frosting rosettes of pinks, reds, and purples while blueberries, strawberries, and raspberries cover the top. The inner tiers are decorated with sashes and bows of white fondant; gold frosting beaded carefully. One tier has the initials of the bride and groom piped in gold frosting and framed with small white rosettes. Immediately Alfred cheers with the impressive and sugary display. One look to Ludwig's wide eyes and Alfred knows that he is happy with it too. The best part of course though is eating the cake. Rich chocolate with raspberry filling melts in pleasure on the tongue...

Alfred gets a brilliant idea! He scoops some cake onto his fork and tops it off with a small strawberry. Turning to Ludwig, he lifts the cake to his husband's mouth and waits patiently for a moment. Stunned, Ludwig looks to the cake, then to Alfred, then to the cake, and then to Alfred again who offers an encouraging smile, one that he finds himself unable to disappoint or even look away from. Opening his mouth after an unseen, unspoken command, he accepts the cake as Alfred gently steers the fork into his mouth. The savory sweetness is even better having someone else deliver it to him and as Ludwig enjoys the act and the cake, he relaxes into a small, dreamy-eyed smile. Returning the favor, Ludwig offers Alfred a bite of his cake slice, topped with a bright raspberry. Which Alfred delightfully accepts.

* * *

King's Glory Hall is exactly what its' namesake suggests. Consisting of nearly the entire second floor, this grand ballroom seems to stretch endlessly on floors of polished pink rhodochrosite. Gold accents splash along the walls where candle holders sculpted to depict faeries rest. Heavy curtains dark with indigo drape along tall windows where silver seats and cushions plump with goose feathers silently invite those dizzy with drink and tiredness. Hanging from the ceiling are golden chandeliers made to resemble crowns with rubies, diamonds, and sapphires and painted to life on the vaulted ceiling is an enormous eagle of flames; plumage of red, orange, yellow, and white spread and rain against sunglow clouds. An endless array of servants dressed in red with white ribbons stand in attention along the walls, ready to be of any service; some hoping that the flow of alcohol would grant them access to the privileged life that they so often observe, or at least allow them to share a large and warm bed with someone of large and generous pockets.

As the guests trickle in, more servants step in as if by magic from the hidden doors of the servants' passage. On fanciful trays of sterling silver, they carry glasses of champagne and tiny treats; triple berry tartlets, strawberry cheesecake pastry bites, and as a gift for the visiting Canaricain royalty, macarons fleur d'oranger. The guests waste no time indulging themselves with the bubbly drink and sweets as they clear a space on the dance floor and wait aside for the first dance to begin.

With all eyes on them, Ludwig and Alfred enter. Arm in arm they make their way to the dance space provided as the orchestra begins. To King Hanz, they bow and curtsey. To all in attendance, they politely nod a thank you. Ludwig bestows a kiss to the hand. Alfred gently grazes his other hand across Ludwig's cheek. And while the gestures are more of a social formality, the foolish nature of youth gives them the hope that maybe there is something more to them. Two hands effortlessly find one another as the strings and soft brasses swoon. Ludwig wraps his other hand protectively around Alfred's waist and Alfred lifts one of the skirts of his dress. Swaying, whisking, chasseing, and spinning, they dance on a cloud of light with a halo of rainbows reflecting from Alfred's shoes. It is the only moment of the night so far where the couple feels as confident they look. Waltzing after all, being a sport of their kind, is something that the two of them have been studying and performing since they could walk. Ludwig spins Alfred around, showing him off to the gathered crowd. Alfred glows in the attention and glides weightlessly in his prince's arms. Together they fly gracefully, beautifully, fantastically as a dream.

Francois dreamily sighs, content to drink in the pleasant emotions in the air. When another breath mingles with his, he turns quickly to find a familiar and mostly friendly face. Francois meets the juniper eyes of Sir Erzsebet. With yet another medal added to her suit and not a hair out of place on her triple braided bun, one would not think her to be such a caring romantic had they not known her. "Look at them," she whispers. "They look so happy together."

"Yes, a perfect illusion." Francois watches the small changes in facial expressions and body language as the couple calculates and calibrates to better dance as one. "They do seem happy and hopeful. In time, they may truly grow fond of one another."

Erzsebet chuckles behind her gloves. "Look at Ludwig." She says pointing with her chin. "I can't tell if he's focused or frustrated."

With amusement the two watch the slight twitch of Ludwig's brow and Alfred's blissful obliviousness to it. "I cannot blame him." Francois sighs. "Everyday Alfred has rehearsed this dance, and everyday the routine was different. I admire his free-spirit, I really do! But he needs to let others fully take the lead- Focus, Alfie! Keep your head out of the clouds!"

"Pfft! You're just as bad as they are." She gestures to her husband and brother-in-law offering instruction and encouragement- surprisingly quietly- as they watch on like worrisome parents. One look from the king though and the two friends stifle their laughter.

The music builds to its' final note and the couple goes into an extended natural fleckerl; spinning fast enough to forget that the world exists. Breathlessly they stare at each other. Their eyes sparkle with want as their pupils blow open. Cheeks rosy with passion flare in the evening candlelight. Entranced with each other and fully under the influence of the potion, the applause of the guests doesn't break through to them. Neither do they notice the approaching King.

"It is time..."

* * *

The orchestra starts again and the guest merrily dance, chatter, and fuel their spirits with champagne and sweets. A long procession headed by King Hanz leaves on a send off of cheers, winks, and knowing smiles. Quieter and quieter the sounds of festivities diminishes until the ball is no more than a hazy memory to the enchanted teenagers.

Up in their bed chamber the servants dress them in their nightly attire and prepare them for the final act of the evening, their consummation.

They are led to different sides of their incredibly large bed where they sit against orange, pink, and red satin pillows of many sizes arranged to look like a sunset skyline over their ocean colored duvet. Sensitive skin prickling within fine fabrics, lungs heavy with anticipation, and eyes clouded with need of relief, the two blink owlishly at King Hanz, Prince Mathieu, the old wizard, his apprentices, and the many attendants and servants. "Good night and good work." King Hanz says with a voice full of command and expectations. The servants put out the candles and close the bed's silvery canopy as the old wizard recites a spell to lessen the potion's power over the newlyweds. They blink into existence as the darkness envelops them. The canopy must have been enchanted, for suddenly soft light begins to slowly, rhythmically dance about; creating a feeling of solitude in a vast space of gentle nightlife. Alfred, understanding what his duty to his husband and kingdoms require and under the power of their wedding potion, hops closer to Ludwig's side of the bed; encouraging him through body language and meaningful looks to do the same. At first Ludwig is unresponsive- staring through the canopy and lost in a strange brooding. Alfred reaches out and gingerly places a hand over Ludwig's. Upon contact, Ludwig jumps and quickly whirls around. His breathing quick, shallow, and hot between parted lips and flared nostrils. Those eyes that at their first meeting had seemed so strong and unshakable are now wide with fear and dark with shadows of sadness.

"...Ludwig..?" Alfred whispers.

Ludwig fixes his face to keep his more vulnerable emotions from breaking through. Stone-faced, he crawls over Alfred. He lifts his hands to coax Alfred into position but stops short of making contact. Again seeing nothing, his brows crinkle and eyes narrow while flickering back and forth- flashing through the whirlwind of thoughts howling through him.

"...Ludwig..?"

Ludwig leans forward and after a second thought, shies away. "Can I..." Ludwig finds himself unable to look Alfred in the eyes. "Can I kiss you?"

Alfred leans forward and silently gives Ludwig consent to capture his never-been-kissed lips.

Ludwig brushes a kiss against Alfred's cheek...

Then on the corner of Alfred's mouth...

And finally...

Tenderly...

Two pairs of lips softly touch in the most chaste of greetings.

* * *

 **A/N:** While this fic is not a musical, the song I had in mind during the dance is _Someday My Prince Will Come_ performed by the London Pops Orchestra. I know it's kinda slow right now, but this was more world building. There will be a lot more character interactions starting with the next chapter.

Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! And be sure to blame alfredjonesofficial on tumblr for this. It's all their fault!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sun rises and those not yet already alive with the spirit of diligence are stirred from the comfort of slumber. However the erratic twitching of his eyelids, his toes, and his fingers are the only warnings before Ludwig violently jolts from his nightmare. The duvet and sheets slip from Ludwig's bare body, wet with the perspiration from both the hazy events of the past night and the invasive horrors of his mind. Ludwig tightly clutches the sheets and tries to steady his breathing as he attempts to calm down from his nightmare- a repeat of the premonition gifted to him by last night's potion. With the help of the lights and waves rolling along the bed's canopy, Ludwig's breathing slows and his heart beats becomes regular again. His eyes fall to the naked figure of Alfred officially made his wife by the shared sheen of their union on his skin. It is pleasant to see him smiling peacefully in his sleep; at least one of them has been gifted with an agreeable vision of their future...

Ludwig would be perfectly content to spend his precious morning watching Alfred sleep. Strangely enough, there is something serene about the soft sighs and quiet nose-whistling coming from the curled body below. Work and responsibilities will not delay for anyone though- not even for a prince. After composing himself to face his subjects, Ludwig leaves the warmth and comfort of his bed; ready to face the day!

With one final look to his slumbering wife, a faint thought drifts through his conscious. Perhaps he should arrange a conference with the old wizard concerning last night's vision.

* * *

The bed's canopy is drawn back. The sudden and merciless light of the late summer sun rouses Alfred. Disheveled and bleary-eyed, Alfred stares blankly at the chamberlain, the gathered servants, and the alert sentinels. "Good morning, Your Highness!" says the chamberlain with a smile too wide to control. Alfred stands and immediately is surrounded with servants who scrub him down with hyacinth soap stone and special cloths wet and infused with oils pressed from oranges. "A traditional bath could be detrimental for the conception." The chamberlain explains when seeing the confused look on Alfred's face. Alfred's body pinks with embarrassment as more servants come to dust him with cleansing powder. "You should know that His Majesty, the King is _very_ pleased with last night's- ahem...ceremony...and has decreed that most of your duties be postponed for the next two weeks. Great lengths shall be taken to ensure your pregnancy." After deeming him to be clean, the servants lead Alfred to his boudoir and dress him in a cream colored bustle dress with lace, green ribbons, and pastel taffeta rosettes. "Because King Hanz has ordered your extended rest, you have missed breakfast with the royal family. A private brunch has been prepared for you and afterwards you have an appointment to keep with your new secretaries. You are welcome to spend your afternoon in one of the libraries, in one of the music parlors, or traversing one of the gardens so long as you do not overexert yourself." Alfred nods along, absentmindedly making things a little difficult for the servant brushing his hair and the servant fixing a green velvet choker with a yellow rose cameo around his neck. "There will be another feast and ball tonight to entertain the remaining guests. Preparations have been made to keep you from wine and you will be expected to retire early. These preparations will continue unless it has been found that conception hasn't taken place." The chamberlain finishes.

Another servant rushes in and gives a quick and bouncy curtsy. "Your Highness," they say with eyes cast down in humility. "Your uncle is here to see you."

"Oh, yes! Send him in!" Alfred says with an excited bounce much to the dismay of the servants trying to tug on his wrist-length gloves or tying his ankle boots. The chamberlain had to stop him from running to the salon- "Please be careful, Your Highness!"- but no one could stop him from launching into Francois' arms. "I'm married now, Uncle! I'm married!"

"Oui, oui...I was there Alfie." The two exchange kisses on both cheeks in greeting. "I came to bid you adieu. I shall be accompanying ton frère to the border and conducting business along the way."

"What? You two are leaving?" Alfred's enthusiasm deflates and he blinks forlornly. "But we just got here..." he whines.

"I will only be gone for a few weeks mon petit chou. And we all have obligations that cannot be put off." He signals for a servant carrying a parcel to enter. "I bring a gift to console you in my absence." Alfred opens the parcel and smiles. His fingers gingerly trace over the silver-plate stylings of the book sized, accordion portrait frames. His family smiles back at him- even his mother! The artist however was not able to completely hide the natural worry in her eyes. Alfred kisses her picture and childishly wishes her to feel his love and happiness even at this distance.

"Thank you. I will keep it close to me." Alfred orders a servant to place it by his bedside.

"I have another gift for you." Francois gestures to another parcel carrying servant. "This one is from Princess Elise." Alfred unwraps a lace parasol decorated with white and pink rosettes with yellow ribbons tied around both the top and the handle. "She has invited you to have afternoon tea in her private garden."

Alfred wants to bounce and squeal with glee at the chance of making a friend, but one quick glance from the chamberlain reminds him of his uncertain health situation. He composes himself to play the part of a perfectly mannered princess. "I am very grateful for her consideration and invitation. Please tell her that I look forward to spending the afternoon together."

"Of course. She will be delighted to hear that." Francois smiles. "No doubt you will make many friends here. After all Ludwig has _several_ siblings and they have been looking forward to meeting you for quite some time."

"Several?...But I thought-"

"Let's just say," Francois cuts Alfred off. "King Hanz was a rather...lively man in his younger days."

* * *

Ludwig grabs at the fist flying towards him, spins his body counter clockwise, rears up his elbow, and thrusts said elbow into the neck of his sparring partner. Ludwig then presses his elbow onto their open shoulder, positions his leg at the back of their knee, and slams them hard onto the mat below. No doubt some bruises will definitely form on the soldier after yet another round of being pummeled and hurled violently to the ground. At this rate the young soldier will have body damage _before_ ever setting foot in battle. "That's enough." Gilbert steps forward. The two diamond shaped cuff markings and shoulder badges identify his rank as a lieutenant. He helps the battered soldier up. "Go to the physician," he says. "Report to the barracks in exactly two hours. We will continue training with the rest of the platoon." Upon seeing the horrified and desperate pleading look in the soldier's eyes, Gilbert smirks. "I warned you," he sneers. "Training here is very harsh and a few mere bruises are no excuse to slack off from training. If you plan to protect your King and country then I need to make you awesome! Even if it kills you! Gilbird!" A small and round puff of fuzzy yellow feathers flies around and lands atop the stunned and injured soldier. It raises its' wing in salute and chirps. "Make sure this little birdie gets to the infirmary without delay." After a final chirp, Gilbird pecks the soldier and tugs their sleeve to the door leaving the castle gymnasium. Gilbert turns to Ludwig and sees that a servant has already given him a towel and a glass of water to cool him down. He personally sees beer as a better fuel for the body, but rules are rules; and Ludwig was always such a tight-ass when it came to rules. Gilbert takes off and neatly folds both his jacket and waistcoat as Ludwig refuses to relax. Roguishly he chuckles. "I didn't think your first lay would be _that_ bad."

 _Crash!_ goes the glass after it slips from Ludwig's fingers. Red-faced, Ludwig glares at his doubled over in laughter half brother.

"Kesesese! Lighten up bruder! It's just a joke!" Gilbert heartily pats Ludwig on the head. "But seriously, what's chewing your ass this time?"

"I want to become stronger." He says with complete focus and determination. "And I need better sparring partners, ones who won't go easy on me."

Gilbert snorts. "I'm not sure I'll be able to find anyone with balls _that_ large, but I'll see what I can do." Gilbert signals for a servant to bring forth two rapiers. "That's enough kampfringen. Let's see how long it will take for me to kick your ass! You better have been practicing your techniques brat!"

The brothers take a starting en garde position and for a moment silence falls in the spacious gymnasium before the echoes of metal clanging ancd scraping against metal. The two dance around each other, neither advancing nor retreating; and constantly alternating between offensive trusts and defensive countermoves. Eventually Gilbert finds an opening when their swords cross. He steps forward, intruding into Ludwig's space, and forces the swords to slide and lock at their hilts. Using his height and weight to his advantage, Gilbert pushes against Ludwig- forcing him into a slow and gawky withdraw. Before his knees buckle though, Ludwig executes an open-hand parry. While pushing off the ground to leap to a safer and more comfortable distance, Ludwig knocks Gilbert's sword out of the way with his free hand and with his rapier, he narrowly slashes at Gilbert's crotch; cutting open a clean line in his trousers. Gilbert drops his jaw in shock. Eyes wide, he stares in disbelief at the now exposed leggings barely veiling his thankfully intact dick. Ludwig coolly smirks at him. "You little shit!" Gilbert charges at Ludwig, going into a long series of rapid attacks. Ludwig, barely able to keep up his defense is forced into retreat. Gilbert backs Ludwig to a bench and forces him to topple over it. Ludwig falls onto his back, but before Gilbert can land a strike on him, he kicks the bench at Gilbert. Neither waste any time scrambling back to their feet and lunging at each other. Both attacking and counter attacking; circling around one another as their swords blur and blend together. Eventually Ludwig is able to advance on Gilbert, his techniques becoming sharper as Gilbert's defenses weaken from the strain of the continuous onslaught. The fight comes to an end when Ludwig flings Gilbert's rapier straight into the bull's-eye of a target practice board. Refusing to actually acknowledge the defeat, Gilbert grumbles, "Tch!..Cocky brat..." and moves to pull the sword out. For Ludwig, the victory is sweet but short-lived. In the silence- or as silent as it can be with Gilbert's occasional bursts of colorful language- the visions from the night before creep back into Ludwig's thoughts; taunting him with their cruel promise and criticizing his every mistake during the duel.

 _"I need to become stronger..."_

* * *

Marchenschloss Castle is a touch larger than Alfred's former home far across the sea, one could easily get lost in it. Alfred however, is eager to explore. As a chamberlain guides him to the solarium- "Usually when entertaining guests, breakfast is held in one of the lesser dining halls. Though concerning the...uncertainty...of your health, The King has decided that privacy and fresh air is best for someone of your...condition."- Alfred takes mental notes of the more interesting looking doorways. As they step through the halls, nobles bow or curtsey, and fellow royals smile and nod politely. On one hand, Alfred glows with elation at the attention. On the other hand, Alfred has to will away the urge to hide himself. Positive attention on him is one thing, countless blurs of faces eyeing his belly and silently inquiring about his possible conception is quite another.

Had Alfred seen it yesterday or tomorrow, stepping into the solarium might have a grand moment for him. The room is shaped as a perfect circle and made with some sense of both extravagance and simplicity. A blend of neutral colors on the floor, an impeccably white ceiling with silver accents, and large windows and meticulously made window shaped mirrors give the illusion that the ceiling is floating in midair! Purposefully placed to overlook the magnificent gardens below, the solarium is designed with the means of tranquil immersion into the colorful world of nature and beauty...

But Alfred doesn't notice any of it.

"Vanya!" Despite the protests of the chamberlain, Alfred runs to greet his best friend of eight years with the tightest hug. "I'm married, Vanya! I'm married!"

"Yes, I know. I was in attendance Fedechka."

"And pretty soon, you will be married too! And we will finally be brothers!"

"Ahem!" Mathieu quickly stands from his ignored seat at the brunch spread. Unable to look either of the younger teenagers in the face, and trying to remain composed in his embarrassment, Mathieu excuses himself. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, Princess Ivan." Mathieu bows low and respectfully before gifting a kiss onto Ivan's hand. "I trust you to keep my brother in good company."

Princess Ivan of Belrukssija has been engaged to Prince Mathieu ever since he turned three and is set to marry him after his fourteenth birthday this coming winter. Fortunately with their kingdoms being closer, Ivan was able to visit at least once a year and establish some kind of relationship with his fiancée- even if only a friendly one. "Spasibo, moi prints." Ivan curtsies very gracefully and fluidly. After all, the summer fashions of Belrukssija, compared to most nations, are simpler in shape and allow for easier movement. The fabrics however are a bit heavier and are weighed down with painstakingly intricate crystal beading. Now alone- or as alone as they could be with servants present- Alfred and Ivan sit and enjoy the feast before them; poached eggs with roasted cherry tomatoes, toasted bread with all types of jams and marmalades, sweet and fluffy pastries topped with clotted cream and fresh blueberries, sausages with potatoes hash drizzled in orange gastrique, and ripe, plump, fruits- mostly grapes, apple slices, and berries- with cheese. Between bites they manage a small conversation. Alfred talks about his birthday. Ivan talks of his family's excitement over his elder sister's pregnancy.

"Ooh! Ravis must be thrilled to be an older brother!"

"Da..." Ivan blinks away from Alfred and traces over one of the beadwork sunflowers on his dress. "Papa is happy as well." He blinks back to Alfred's face before looking away again. "H-he wants," Ivan tries not to hide his pinking face. "He wants to welcome many grandchildren before his passing." Ivan blinks away from Alfred's face again.

"Alright! What? What is it? You keep doing that!"

Ivan fiddles with his dress a bit before leaning in. Mindful of the walls' ears, he softly whispers. "How was...it?"

"...It?"

"Da. You know," Ivan leans in closer and with a nervous giggle breathes, "... _It!?_ "

"O-oh..." Alfred blushes and toys with the lace fringe of his gloves. " _It_ was...okay."

"Only the okay?"

"It wasn't _bad_..." Truly Alfred doesn't know how to describe his wedding night for even if the effects of the potion hadn't have left his memory hazy, his ignorance and inexperience would have robbed him of words proper for his union. But a soft smile blossoms on his lips. One memory stands out the most amongst the blurs, the body heat, and the breathy moans. "He...he _kissed_ me."

Ivan's lips curls into a wide smile. "What was _that_ like?" His eyes twinkle with excitement and demand. Being princesses, neither boys ever had the freedom or privacy for romance outside of daydreams and novels. Because of this, something as simple as a kiss always seemed like a grand, far away hope.

Again, Alfred's inexperience robs him the ability to articulate his feelings properly. "It was...nice," he says, blushing at the relived moment of warm lips cushioned against his own.

"Hmph..." Ivan slices open one of the little tomatoes. "Only the nice?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you, Vanya. It _was_ nice." Alfred pauses to take a bite of one of his sausages and potatoes. "It just wasn't what I was hoping for my first kiss."

Ivan gracefully hides a quiet giggle behind his gloved fingers. "You could have had servants pour buckets of water over you. The effect would be the same."

Alfred playfully rolls his eyes. "Oh! Joke all you want! Kissing in the rain is very romantic." He says in a matter-of-fact manner. "If it wasn't, then it wouldn't be in so many books."

"Is nice in stories but is cold and awful in real life. Your clothes will be soaked, your hair will be ruined, and you will be getting sick after. Is not worth it."

Alfred smirks. "And how would you know?" He laughs as Ivan blushes and begins to sputter of his innocence. Their conversation turns from fantasies of first kisses to the certainties of reality such as what books they were reading, gossip, their odd families, and of course their favorite subject- the night sky. "You were right, Ivan. The stars are amazing over the ocean."

"Da. Is like flying when the stars move and the wind brushes your cheeks and hair."

"On clear nights, when it became impossible to tell the sky apart from the sea, I could imagine the entire ship was floating through the heavens."

Ivan sighs and shakes his head. "More silly dreams." He says with a hopeless smile. "You have telescope I sent for you?"

"Oui!" Alfred sips at his glass full of sweet orange nectar. "It was one of my best presents. Thank you so much! I can't wait to have it set up. I wonder how Germania's skies differ from Canarique..."

"Is mostly the same." Ivan says. "You are too far south to see the Winter Lights though."

"What?!" Alfred's eyes widen and threaten to leak tears. "But aside from Yule and New Years, the Winter Lights are the best part about the freezing season! What else am I supposed to look forward to when spring takes its' sweet time to come."

"Maybe you could sleep the winter away." Ivan laughs shamelessly at Alfred's sour expression.

Unfortunately the morning could not last for long. Eventually a servant came for Ivan and the two had their say their goodbyes.

"Must you leave so soon?" Alfred whines.

Ivan pouts. "I was wishing to stay longer, but Papa does not like to be away from home for so long."

The two embrace each other, knowing that when they let go it would be quite some time before they physically see each other again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Special thanks to windalchemist001, the awesome roxy, geamysaint, emismpunk, AmericaXworld, Regna of the forest, and SnakeGirl101 for following and/or adding ToMC to their favorites list before the plot even started. Seriously, I wasn't really planning on uploading this fic until I had chapter 4 written but then I got impatient and well...For a while I thought it would be overlooked for only having two chapters that were mostly world building and character introductions than actual story, but you guys really made me feel better.

Extra special "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"s to windalchemist001, geamysaint, and emismpunk for leaving reviews and sending messages. I hope you guys weren't waiting for too long for this chapter, and I really hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next couple of days fly by rather excitedly for the visitors of Marchenschloss Castle. Everyday is an opportunity to gain some favor and every evening there is a ball. Many are sad to see the parties end but Ludwig welcomes peaceful days and quiet nights. Having to entertain guests takes away more time than he would have liked from his work and studies, and the stress from knowing just how far behind he is keeps him awake. His back aches from stiffness out of sitting at his desk for hours longer than recommended. Red, glassy, and drying from the intense candle close by, his eyes rove over books and papers before him. Although the physical and mental stress of the disorganization and negligence of his responsibilities fuels his will to work, the energy of it all fades to fatigue. Longing for the relief of sleep, his body slumps, his head nods, his eyes flicker between the dream world and reality, and his mind clouds out of focus. This in turn leads to violent jerks as he wakes himself again and again and having to re-read the same line or lines every so often and the developing frustration feeds into his stress and thus the cycle starts all over again.

"Ludwig?..." Alfred calls from their bed. "It's late..."

Ludwig nods awake in response.

"Come to _beeeeed_!" Alfred whines.

Ludwig yawns. "In a minute," he says with a defeated sigh.

Alfred huffs and crosses his arms. "You said that an hour ago..." Having been forced to retire to bed early _again,_ Alfred had at first taken Ludwig's insistence on working as a blessing. He didn't feel as lonely anymore and the extra candlelight had allowed him more time to read. But after drowsiness caught up with him, it had become unable to give in to sleep with the constant scritch-scratching of pen against paper, the sharp sounds of pages being flipped, and Ludwig's occasional gruff sighs. "You can't have _that_ much work left could you?"

"You don't have to wait up for me."

Alfred pouts. "But I can't sleeeeeeeeep." Ludwig closes his books, gathers his neatly organized documents, and blows out his candle. Alfred relaxes into a smile, one that is quickly shattered when Ludwig gathers his things and moves past the bed. "Where...where are you going?"

"I apologize for keeping you from rest." Ludwig pauses to glance at Alfred's stomach. "I will continue in my study."

"Oh no you will not!" Alfred lunges towards Ludwig- catching his husband by surprise- and drags him back to their shared bed. "You can barely stay awake now. Surely you will pass out in the halls." Together the two collapse on their bed. Tired and stunned, Ludwig is powerless as Alfred draws the sheets and duvet over their bodies. "There will be plenty of time tomorrow to work." Alfred places the books and documents aside, knowing that one of the servants responsible to stand watch through the night would take care of them. Satisfied he snuggles close to a now wide awake and wondering what just happened Ludwig as the servants quietly tidy up and close the canopy. Alfred dreamily sighs. "Isn't this better?"

Ludwig definitely should have felt better. The cool pillows and plush mattress are far more forgiving on his body than his desk, and his...surprisingly strong and aesthetically pleasing wife is practically draped over him. Many men and sire women* would love to be in such a position, but even the bizarrely beautiful and exciting feeling of Alfred's small and soft breasts rhythmically heaving against his body isn't enough to get Ludwig's mind off of his anxieties...well...not completely that is. Ludwig is a mature boy after all. It is not only natural but also expected of him to be aroused by the act- even if it is unintentional. But each thought of pleasure and feeling of relaxation is overshadowed by his compulsive need to complete the day's work, his frustration over his limitations preventing him from doing so, and by his gut twisting sense of dread over the visions that have been haunting him these past few nights...

* * *

Each night is always the same. A grand ball! Ludwig bows as a princess approaches. When their hands meet, Ludwig instantly relaxes. It's Alfred- he knows that now- and together they dance. Unlike their wedding night, they move completely in sync; not perfect but almost perfect for each other. When one missteps, the other adapts. When one is spontaneous, the other is flexible. While many couples would have empty smiles and meaningless touches, they have eyes bright and filled with happiness only for each other. Alfred gently places a secret kiss on Ludwig's right shoulder where a fully healed, nearly invisible scar sits. How did he get that scar again? Ludwig is distracted from his thoughts when Alfred missteps again. Quickly he compensates and offers an apologetic smile. That's right, Alfred's hips were still pretty sore and Ludwig needs to be mindful to keep his hand on Alfred's waist instead. Before the more rational part of his mind could question how he knew such things, along with when and why said things happened, he is caught up in the music and the dancing and the foreign yet familiar emotions bubbling in him. Alight with joy and heart full with a not yet known but still wonderful burden, Ludwig continues the dance. Around and around they glide, paying no attention to Ludwig's bickering brothers, to his mischievous sister and sister-in-law, to his father beaming with approval, or to the nameless and faceless nobles. Suddenly without any reason to do so, they stop.

"Ludwig?" Alfred whispers.

Ludwig's feet turn into stone, holding him in place. By this time his mind catches up to him telling him that none of this is real- it's all a dream! Yes, even this wonderful intimacy with his wife...But there is no time to lament over a reality that doesn't exist! Quickly he tells himself to take control; to end or maybe change the dream before it's too late! But as with the nights before, he is unable to do so. Under the control of an overwhelming external active force, his head is pulled to face a different direction. Futilely he struggles. His efforts only earn him a horrific pain of his neck feeling savagely ripped apart. He could feel the intense burn of his skin slicing and his muscle tearing asunder. A whisper splits his ears with a caress of rusted nails commanding him to give up and accept destiny. Their beautiful and happy world melts away as wax; dripping from the walls and ceiling. The wax twists into spindles and seize their limbs; engulfing their joints, sticking to their skin, and slimily crawling over their fingers and feet. Robbed of his bodily control, Ludwig is forced to be both marionette and spectator in this horror show. He can feel the eyes of the puppet master on him as the waxy strings pull him about, forcing them into a mad dance while the world continues to blister and corrode around them. Everyone around them, the servants, Ludwig's family, the nameless faceless guests wriggle and contort. Their bones dissolve and their hairs catch fire; melting their flesh. Rivers of blood pour from the bodies and paint a dark stage of an eerie theater. Where once were people there are eyeless ghosts with blood oozing where their hearts used to be; groaning of the dangers of defying the will of the stars.

"Ludwig?!" Alfred yelps.

Unable to run or close his eyes, Ludwig brings Alfred closer to his chest; determined to fulfill his responsibility as a husband and a prince; to defy whatever evil has been stalking him in slumber. But as with each night before, it is useless.

" _LUDWIG!_ " Alfred cries. A skeletal hand covered with cold and tattered flesh gores through them. An intense frostbite creeps through his body, invades his soul and shreds away memories and emotions; some of which have yet to truly form. The hand rips out of him just as painfully as it did going in, leaving Ludwig feeling hollow and hopeless. Vaguely Ludwig registers that the hand carries away a second person with it...

Someone important...

Someone who only moments before was in his arms...

Just before the identity of that mysterious person can be recalled, two large amber eyes obstructs Ludwig's vision. Their gaze pierce into his, and Ludwig is forced to watch the pink flames within them dance and gleefully relish in his misery and confusion.

Those eyes...

Neither a trick of his darkest imagination nor a phantom of his deepest subconscious, he _knows_ those eyes belong to a powerful entity...one that lives outside of this nightmare. " _This isn't a threat_ " they hiss. " _This isn't a warning either...This is your future..."_

 _accept it..._

 _Accept It..._

 ** _A_** _c **C** E_ ** _Pt i_** _T!_ ** _!_**

* * *

Ludwig gasps awake. When did he fall asleep? He doesn't know. Eyes red and wide, body soaking and sticky with sweat, and heart racing with terror he tells himself that it was only a nightmare. It's a lie, but it's all he can do for now. That dream was far more intense than the previous ones; it's even worse than his initial vision! Ludwig has to bring his hand up to his neck just to confirm that everything is intact and the warm droplets rolling down is _not_ blood. Now he knows it is crucial to consult the wizard. These dreams...they bring a sinister presence with them...

After a few deep breathes and drinking in the pale morning light, Ludwig moves to get up. With the celebration over, there's more work to get done and that includes his incomplete work from the night before.

"Hhnnn! Mmmm..."

Oh...That's right. Alfred fell asleep on him the night before...

Ludwig eases him back into the sheets; his eyes on Alfred the entire time. With great sadness, he thinks back to his dream- the first half that is. He sighs. Honestly, he doesn't know what's worse: finding happiness in his dreams only to see that it isn't real, or knowing that one day they could actually be happy together...only for them to be ripped apart?

Princes aren't supposed to want for romance or care so much for their wives. Children- as a legacy of course- are said to be the most important gift a wife could give, after that is sex, and lastly companionship from time to time. Ludwig of course wants all three of those things. It is expected of him! Also, what's not to like about such things?! But Ludwig also has a hope of his own for he and Alfred; one that he never cared to impart to anyone...

One that he dreamt of when he was a small and lonely boy...

Just as he received Alfred's first portrait...

Ludwig gently brushes Alfred's bangs aside. It's nice watching his wife sleep like this. So very still, yet alive with color- like a portrait...

Now it really is time for him to get up!

* * *

 _Whack!_

Up the shuttlecock flies- almost desperate to reach the clouds. Depending on where one stands, they could easily lose sight of it in the blinding sunlight.

"I got it!" Alfred calls. A few steps to the side and he is in perfect position to return the shuttlecock with a swing of his racket.

 _Crack!_

Playing badminton with Princess Elise- or as she prefers to be called, Lily- is indeed fun and perhaps Alfred's best idea yet. "Look out!" She calls after smacking the shuttlecock back in Alfred's direction.

Since having to say his goodbyes to his best friend, his brother, and his uncle- all in one day too- Elise has been a great comfort. Though they only met roughly three days ago, they both could sense the sincerity within one another. Both felt at ease and genuinely take an interest in the other's hobbies. Yesterday they compounded their sessions with a dressmaker and shoemaker so they could shop together and then partook in Elise's favorite hobby, sketching. Today, Alfred chose the activity, and he introduced to her one of his favorite sports: badminton.

"I got it!" He calls.

 _Thwack!_

"Head's up!"

While no one is happier about this new friendship than the two princesses, several people have been sure to express their opinions regarding the matter. After their first tea together, when they were formally introduced, Francois had been bouncing with glee; no doubt he would gossip about the "record timing acceptance." Ludwig had dryly commented about it one night. Alfred couldn't tell if he truly was pleased or if he was only being formal, but it had been one of the few times he actually said something without Alfred having to pry it from him. However, the second most pleased person had to have been King Hanz. Upon hearing how quickly and how well His Majesty's daughter and new son-in-law are getting along, King Hanz had one of the castle gardens gifted to Alfred. In fact, they were to tour it today following afternoon tea.

 _Smack!_

"Oops! Sorry!" Elise calls. High overhead the shuttlecock soars. Alfred tries running after it but stops a few strides later; partly due to the countless shouts from guards and servants, but mostly because the shuttlecock lodges into a tree.

"I can-"

" _I_ will take care of it." says one of Elise's half brothers and self appointed personal guard, Second Lieutenant Basch. If there is anyone who doesn't approve of this new found friendship, it's the strict and far too opinionated Basch. "Not that I should have to remind you, Your Highness, but someone in your position should never resort to something as dangerous or improper as climbing trees. You there!" He calls to one servant to retrieve a ladder and to another to have the princesses' tea prepared early. "This game has been carrying on for far too long. Lily, you have over exerted yourself. You should have said something sooner."

"I know...I'm sorry...big brother." She says between puffs. "But we were having so much fun."

"You can have just as much fun doing less strenuous activities." Basch scolds. To Alfred, it seems as if that's all Basch ever did. Alfred is apparently "too loud" and "too careless" and laughs "too much", at least according to Basch. Given Basch's treatment towards the boy, one would mistake _him_ to be royalty and Alfred to be the bastard son. "While I expect both of you to know better than to compromise your health for fun, you, Your Highness," he addresses Alfred with extra callousness. "You have a new _younger_ sister to set an example for and a child to consider."

Alfred folds his arms and pouts. "We don't even know if I'm pregnant yet..." he grumbles.

"And until we find out, in everything that you do, you must consider that you are! Now wait here."

Alfred stomps his foot, happy to see Basch leave but frustrated and annoyed knowing that he will come back. He rather ungracefully plops onto the well manicured sweet grass below, flops onto his back, and stares at the cloudy sky above. "Alfred? Are you unwell?" Elise asks. "Should I send for a physician?"

"No..." Alfred sighs. "I'm fine..." He weaves his fingers through the cool, green, blades and inhales with the passing breeze; wishing his stress and anger away. It's not just Basch's natural disposition eating away at Alfred- although that doesn't help either. "Just lay with me. Let's watch the clouds together." And for a while they do; pointing out fluffy, lumpy, white shapes up above. Until, "Lily, you are almost of age, n'est-ce pas? Tell me...are you engaged?"

"No...not anymore." Elise plays with the ribbon in one of her long braids. "James Cornelius*...He was a prince from...gosh I can't remember! One of the kingdoms that my father took over...He died though."

"War?"

Elise shakes her head in the negative. "Consumption...It happened some years ago."

"Were you two close?"

Again Elise shakes her head. "No...I believe we only met once- at my birthday party. We never were given the chance to know one another. To be honest, I cannot recall a single feature of his."

Alfred shifts a little closer. He is quieter with his next question; mindful of any eavesdroppers nearby. "A-and you have no suitors?"

"None that Father finds suitable." Elise sits up and stares into Alfred's eyes. "Why do you ask?"

Alfred locks onto those big spring green pools of hers, momentarily realizing how similar they are to the King before blinking away. "You are lucky, Lily. You have a freedom that I never knew existed."

"You are the lucky one." Elise twirls one of her braids again. "Your future has already been reassured!" Softly and sincerely she lays one petite palm over Alfred's abdomen. "And soon everyone will rejoice when they hear you are great with child-"

"No!...Stop." Alfred smiles through a grimace. He takes a few deep breathes and tries to translate his emotions into the proper words. "Since marrying Ludwig, I feel...I feel as if my life- my purpose is already over...As if I were only born to marry- to bear children, and then when that's done..." He trails off.

"It has only been a few days..."

"Here, yes." Alfred is quick to reply. "But for almost as long as I can remember, everything I have even been taught or done was for Ludwig, for Canarique and Germania. All of my lessons and my entire upbringing was to please or impress Ludwig, King Hanz, and the court." Alfred haphazardly swings his racket. "Even my sporting interests were originally for such! 'A princess must be in peak health for their prince after all.'" Alfred says mockingly. He sighs. "I thought...I thought that perhaps after we were married, all of the orders and calculations would end. That maybe I would be free to apply everything I was taught. Maybe I would have a say in what I would do and do it for myself- not to please anyone else."

"Have you tried talking to Ludwig about this?" Elise lays back down. She entwines their hands. "My brother does care for you. He wishes you to be happy here!"

"Thank you." Alfred says. "But talking to him is almost hopeless. I don't think I've ever heard more than one sentence from him at a time!"

"Hmmm...he usually is not one for conversation unless it's business related. Please don't tell him I said that!"

Alfred laughs. "Then I will just have to _tell_ him how I feel!" He gives Elise's hand a friendly squeeze and confident smile. "He will have no choice but to listen to me, and until he does...I guess would just have to make my own freedom then! Won't I?"

The two continue their cloud watching and happily soak in the sunlight until an irritated Basch comes back with a now free shuttlecock and news that their tea and meal is ready. "I should not have to tell you that it is improper for a princess to spend their day on their backs or in the dirt! Alfred, you should know better than this!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Well this happened sooner than I expected but later than I hoped. We finally got to see Ludwig's vision, or the nightmare version of it and we finally got to meet Liechtenstein! Yay!

Special shoutout to flawsinthisworld, ShinigamiSaisei, MilkPowah, and mikmik121 for following and/or adding ToMC to their favorites list since the last update. And an EXTRA SPECIAL SHOUTOUT to you guys who reviewed since the last update: mikmik121, you really boosted my confidence- thank you so much; emismpunk, I'm happy that you like this so much and I hope have answered some of your questions; and to Regna of the forest, thank you for reassuring me. I really did think I was boring you guys with so much detail and world building, I'm glad that it wasn't overwhelming. Also, thank you for the constructive critique, it really did help with this chapter and I hope I was better at articulating Alfred's feelings.

Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review, they truly are motivating or message me if you'd like.

 ***sire women:** I'm pretty sure you guys were able to figure this out already, but this is the term I'm going to use for women who have the ability to impregnate other women/bearer men.

 ***James Cornelius:** This isn't a character. This is no one important. You will probably never hear of this person ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

One not-so-quick change in wardrobe later and Basch deems Alfred _presentable_ for afternoon tea. "She is young and impressionable," are his words. "It is not as if I don't _like_ you, but high society has the same expectations for you both and I do not believe that you are the best example for her to look up to. Fortunately for you, high society has no interest in anything I have to say." And while Basch's inability to look him in the eyes or say such words without a red face does bring some- in his opinion- righteous satisfaction to Alfred, he could not help the hurt to his pride nor does he bother to stop his cheeks from puffing with indignity. "I can be just as polite and stuffy as you! Watch me!" Ignoring Basch's squawks and sputtering, no doubt the poor guy was caught off guard by that response, Alfred brushes past him and into the parlour their tea has been moved to. Yes, moved...inside...away from the sweet grass, and the bright sun, and the beautiful clouds. Spine straight, hands clasped, eyes forward and head high, Alfred glides to his seat; his smile widening at the thought of what Basch's expression could possibly be. As tempting as it is to turn and see for himself, in all honesty he would rather put it behind him. Basch is just one of those overbearing " _Rules are meant to be followed_ " sort of people. As disgusting as it is, Mathieu could get like that sometimes and hopefully just like Mathieu, Basch will soon realise that Alfred and rules just don't always agree with one another. Surely he is bound to accept that...hopefully...eventually. Alfred slides into his seat, folds his hands upon his lap, and tucks one foot just behind the other as a servant pushes his chair forward; his body upright and rigid with refinement. "How was _that_ for your expectations?!" he wants to say but instead settles for giving his attention to the new friend sitting sheepishly across from him.

"I apologize for having to cut our sky gazing short." She says while swirling a humble amount of milk in her tea. "I did have fun though."

Alfred takes a sip, one that he immediately regrets. "Maybe next time we can lay a blanket out firsthand?" He can't tell if his cup needs more sugar or milk...or both. Both should work.

"Hmm...perhaps..."

After Basch joins them, the three of them enjoy smoked salmon, finger sandwiches, and pastries with jam and clotted cream.

Time passes with tiny tasty moments of sweetly affection and savory conversation. At the moment Alfred and Elise are playing a game of truths; each disclosure like a thread stitching their hearts together. "I was just so angry!" He waits for Elise's giggling to subside before continuing his story. "And Maman was being so unfair! I don't know why but for some reason I convinced myself that the best way to get back at her was for me to carry as much tea as I could and toss it into the center fountain of her garden! I wish I had been more clever concerning my disguise though- it took her but two minutes to figure out what I had done!...It turns out wearing trousers did not make me look like a stranger, but rather as a shorter version of my brother." Alfred begins to realize just how precious Lily's laughter is to him. The way she brings her dainty hand just before her lips as if she were made of autumn morning gossamer and could be torn apart by her very own breath; she isn't the sort to erupt into strong fits of side-splitting laughter often. Her giggles are floaty and fragile; filled with warmth and ascending to the sun. How kind his uncle has been to orchestrate their meeting!

"I feel silly and embarrassed by it but I must admit," She leans close- her eyes alive with conviction. "For so long I feared meeting you." She sighs. "I haven't many friends outside of my relations, and though I have both given and accepted plenty invitations to tea and outings, I know that it is mostly to gain or keep a good standing with Father. I am afraid that I am not always up to date on the latest gossip or scandal, so many find my company boring..."

"Ugh! I used to dream of sitting with my mother amongst her attendees like an adult." Alfred pulls a face at the dark tea. Maybe he can drown out the taste with more cream so long as the cup doesn't run over. "But the only things my attendees ever showed any interest in were cute soldiers, and courtings of people that I never really knew." He pouts. "Occasionally, someone would want to discuss an interesting scandal or literature but _no one_ save Princess Ivan shared my love for the stars."

"You study astronomy, Alfred?"

"YES!" Alfred beams. The hope of finding another pupil of the night sky and pure delight of hearing his name spoken with such a friendly intimacy dazzling in his eyes. "I had an entire collection of star charts back in Canarique! Are you fond of star gazing too?"

Elise offers an uneasy smile. "...No...unfortunately..." She breaks off one tiny piece of her finger sandwich and lets their conversation hang to enjoy her bite. "I do not believe I have ever left the castle walls after sunset. Basch says nightfall is when many dangerous animals come out."

Caught off-guard from such a statement, Alfred snorts into his tea. It takes both of his hands to keep the cup steady enough to contain his mostly liquid sugar drink. "Unless you have a deathly fear of squirrels- wait!" Alfred places his teacup down. Eyes wide, his face grim, his mind already scolding him for his offense! "You don't...do you?"

Lily giggles. "I cannot say that I do."

Relieved, Alfred sighs. "Good. Then perhaps you would like to accompany me tonight? I have a new telescope and I am desperately eager to test it out."

"I think I would like that very much, Alfred." Elise sips from her teacup. "In fact," she says. "I think I know the perfect spot to do so."

* * *

Ludwig resists the urge to shift and glance around as he strides through the halls. With each new pair of eyes glancing his way his insides twist and knot. It is no doubt that the servants, who _ought_ to keep their gazes down when in his presence, are silently wondering why he is passing through. After all these narrow halls lack the quality of splendor and light the royal family is used to, hence why they are only deemed fit for the servants to use. To see their prince marching through is quite conspicuous and definitely worth a share of gossip. But Ludwig has already decided if any rumors are to be whispered about him, they were to be the least interesting murmurs possible; ones not worth passing along. So instead of meeting the brief and fleeting glances of the common-folk with hard and scathing glares of his own, he keeps his focus on the old iron-braced door far ahead.

He feels an odd but not unwelcome sense of satisfaction at hearing the heavy door groan and feeling it bend to the will of his physical might. He slips inside and pulls the door shut with a soft thud. In the quiet dark, he allows himself a moment to regain his control and composure.

Of course he has long ago become accustomed to the sensation of having eyes looking to him, lingering on him, and the knowledge that thoughts- potentially harmful ones too- were brewing behind such eyes. It comes with the weight of the crown, but these visions that have been plaguing him have made him hyper-aware. The indifference normally felt for the unfamiliar eye is gone; replaced with mistrust. The sinister presence from his night terrors cling to him, following him even now in the waking world, becoming stronger and closer with every stranger gaze directed his way. Surely this has to be a result of some curse and up this spiral stone stairway were the answers he needed.

The tower stairway carries much higher than he initially believed though. All alone with only the sound of his boots' sharp gait for company, time stretches into an stagnant endlessness. The sight of stone steps and small, strategically scattered windows blending together is enough to give anyone the impression that the world has gone still. Perhaps the seclusion and the discomfort one would brave through to break it was the reason this tower had been given to the royal wizard to make use of.

Expecting to find more stairs, Ludwig's eyebrows twitch upward at finding another iron-braced door. This one however, he need not open himself; he needn't even knock as the hinges squeak and the door flies open as if sensing his arrival. "To what do I owe the pleasure and honor of having a visit from our Kronprinz?" comes a low, soft voice obviously not belonging to the royal wizard.

It is not proper protocol, Ludwig knew this when he set out to seek a secret audience with the castle's master wizard. So when coming upon one of his apprentices instead, he is already prepared to fight against the disappointment and frustration of not having his plans turn out in his favour. "Forgive me for interrupting but I came to speak with your master. It is rather urgent business." Matter-of-fact but polite, Ludwig was never comfortable with small talk, especially not whenever business is concerned.

"He has departed the grounds, gone to collect ingredients for a potion if I recall."

"Do you know when he will return?"

"He never specified," says the apprentice. Pulling his wand from his robes, he taps his barrette; the enchantment causing it to glow. "If His Highness would like, I could send a message requesting his return. In the meantime, it would be a tremendous privilege to offer my services."

Ludwig studies the apprentice before him. Lukas, his name is if memory served correctly. The wizard in training having resided with the Weilschmidt family for at least a decade, Ludwig could think of many performances and tasks where the apprentice was able to prove his capabilities with magic. While skill is necessary, what Ludwig truly needs is knowledge...knowledge Lukas might not have yet...knowledge that is more likely to be found with one as ancient as the appointed royal wizard. "Contact him," he commands. "For now however, do you know any spells for sleeping? Dreamless sleep preferably."

Lukas hums; his dull eyes closing in deep meditation.

Ludwig's eye twitches as he tries not to stare at the detached hair curl gently drifting further and further the longer Lukas remains in contemplation.

"Come back tonight." Lukas says; his curl snapping back into place. "I will have a potion prepared for you by then."

* * *

Alfred is intensely exuberant as Basch escorts them- himself and Lily, along with a chamberlain and a small entourage of servants accompanying them- through the debut of Garten der Freundschaft: a small garden occupying a secluded space hidden quite close to the castle. Tall hedges sweep across the perimeters, shrouding the garden itself in mystery. Unless one came horrendously crashing through the wall-like hedges, the only visible way in is through a little green door and the only way through such a door is with a key. Within the eye of the bow of the key is an elegantly scripted _A_ , while tiny roses and lilies are etched along the stem. "There is of course a servants' passage," Basch starts. "But the main door has yet to be opened." He takes the key and places it in Alfred's hands. "There is only one key," he points out. "Therefore, I cannot stress just how important it is for you to not lose it."

Alfred takes the key along with Elise's hand, who by the gleam in her eye seems just as excited as he, and rushes to the door. "I never knew this garden existed!" Elise clasps her hands in delight. Fortunately for the attendee carrying Alfred's parasol, the Kronprinzessin is too awestruck to run along the granite cobblestone path. The little garden full of geometrically constructed flowerbeds and colorful ornamental grasses with a few small trees placed about. With a surprisingly masterful finesse, Alfred brushes his fingers across the silk-like petals of a bright blue rose.

"Most of the flora species in Garten der Freundschaft are native to both Germania and Canarique, the only imported species are these roses before you."

"It feels like...a piece of home." Alfred's gaze wanders fondly from the plants, to the gazebo located along the side of a streamlet, and finally to the floral tree swing large enough to seat at least two.

"Not so fast!" came the commanding voice of Basch, his hand catching on and holding tight to the Kronprizessin's wrist. Alfred would have been impressed with such quick reflexes had they not been used against him. "His Majesty does not carelessly commission a garden to be dedicated to just anyone. It would be impolite to go frolicking about before taking a tour first don't you agree?"

Alfred sighs. "I suppose." Basch gives him a gentle yet condescending push forward, the way one would to an misguided child who needs to get their heads out of the clouds and back on their shoulders where it belongs. Alfred looks wistfully off to the tree swing swaying in the breeze. How long has it been since he has experienced the joy of fancied flight? Merely glancing at it brought back memories of he and Mathieu laughing together as they swung side by side. When Mathieu declared himself too old for such amusement, he would offer to push Alfred even though doing so usually meant enduring some trivial humiliation as Alfred insisted on pushing him in return.

"Big Brother?" Elise's call brings Alfred back to the present. "Why do you drift so far behind?"

Basch closes his eyes and heaves a weary sigh before softly chastising her to keep her eyes forward. Elise continues with the tour now crestfallen. She folds her hands to keep them still and suddenly Basch's scolding makes more sense. _"You have a new_ younger _sister to set an example for..."_ Of course Alfred understood the first message, the direct message in that reprimand! A friendship between himself and Elise is both expected, as they are close in age and status, and desired. For Alfred, establishing good relations with his new family would mean more favour from King Hanz and thus more influence. While for Elise, establishing good relations with her new brother-in-law- who is of a higher position than she- would expand her social circle thus giving her more influence as well. Also being older and higher in rank as Kronprinzessin, naturally Alfred would be thrust into the position of "role-model" regardless of whether or not he consented to or is even qualified for such. But in that rebuke, there is another message; one that may not have been meant for Alfred to pick up on.

"I _have a new younger_ sibling _to set an example for..."_

Though a bastard son, and so, not born into a title and the at times suffocating social expectations that come with it, Basch is Alfred's senior and would be far more aware of whatever etiquette and customs are both the norm and unique to the Germanian Court. It is his duty not as a subject to the Crown, but as an older brother to guide and look after his family- even if the relation is hardly acknowledged. Hence the insistence of the tour and this uncomfortable procession. Alfred in the lead could barely keep up with what the chamberlain was saying- explaining this flower and that bush and how, " _Th_ _ese_ trees are still juvenile but _those_ trees are in full bloom," and blah blah blah- as a lukewarm sludge of guilt pools in his belly. Elise's persistent glances back to Basch, and in response, Basch's avoidance three paces behind them taints the mood of what could have been a pleasant outing. If Elise's mood is anything to judge by, she had been excited to participate in a small "family-bonding-activity" of sorts and had not expected the rules of social decorum to impede upon that.

Abruptly, Alfred stops.

"Your Highness?" Comes an unsure call. "Are you alright?"

Alfred shifts restlessly, wringing his hands into his dress and twisting to look at the tree swing close by. He tries to push away the icky feelings but...memories of disappointment and frustration of having to cancel plans with his parents and his brother as protocol and unexpected obligations came first. How much worse it must be to have your attachment seen as unbecoming or perhaps only a means to an end due to the vast differences in status?

"I..." stammers Alfred. "I feel...unwell."

He regrets it before the final word leaves his mouth. Admitting faintness or anything of the such back in Canarique had always been met with smothering and fussing mostly, if not solely, by his mother usually followed by a scolding. Because being unwell somehow would end up being Alfred's own fault; he should not have had the window open, he should not have been playing so close to the fountain, why would he be _outside_ at _that_ hour or in _that_ weather, etcetera. And no physician could ever please Queen Rose! No she would keep him close- on her hip if need be- and cure his ailments with _the power of motherly love!_

And apparently she has somehow snuck across the sea and past borders into Marchenschloss Castle and instructed the servants of her own humiliatingly passionate methods of caring, for Alfred is instantly swarmed with nameless faces and indistinguishable voices. Surrounded by a collection of worried gasps, Alfred only recognizes the feel of someone guiding him to sit. His space becomes less crowded as servants are ordered to fetch pillows and water, and to find smelling salts in case he should lose consciousness.

"Should we send for a physician?"

Alfred bites his lip to keep from giving his true feelings away. There was a reason why mother interrogated him more than Mathieu. His brother had a face like a river; calm and set in its' path. Alfred...not so much. Taking advantage of the opportunity presented before him, Alfred swoons and throws himself into Elise's lap. "You were... _right_ Basch." Alfred turns his cheek into Elise's skirt. "Maybe badminton wasn't the best game to play today..." He closes his eyes to avoid meeting anyone's gaze- especially Basch's! Those sharp minty eyes would definitely pick up on what he is up to. It takes a bit more convincing but eventually all of the attendees and secretaries scurry away, leaving the three to themselves. "Are they gone?"

"Ja." Basch answers bluntly.

Alfred springs to his feet. "Great!" He latches onto Elise's hands and pulls her off the gazebo's polished stone floor. "Then we haven't much time!"

"Eh?" Elise stumbles as Alfred drags her along. "Wait, Alfred! I thought-" Her eyes widen; sparkling as she sees through the scheme. She gasps. "You...you were bluffing?!" she asks. Disbelief weaving through her words.

"Maybe..." Alfred hums. "But I will fall ill if I have to listen to that chamberlain drone on for a moment longer!" Alfred insists. Fortunately he is able to catch himself before stomping a foot. The last thing he needs is to be accused of having a tantrum. "I like this garden- I really do! And I will make sure to thank my new Father King, but can't I appreciate my new garden in my own way?...A way that I would actually enjoy?" Alfred's eyes drift to the swing hanging from a sturdy branch of a tree known in Alfred's tongue as a Crieur Angelique; a type of willow with long mulberry purple leaves drooping like vines. It requires a skilled gardener to get the conditions just right to bring out such a rich shade and keep it hydrated enough for the tiny silver blossoms to sprout. They are rare to find in Canarique- the more common variant, the Weeping Willow, is far easier to care for.

Basch sighs. "You have ten minutes." He grumbles. "Ten minutes and then this outing ends. You will follow the advise of the poor physician you have dragged into this, and no more of these tricks. Is that understood?"

"I give you my word." A word that Alfred only intends to partially keep. Of course their outing would end, after badminton he doubted that he would have been allowed to play anymore today no matter how well he minded himself during the tour. And feigning tiredness would only encourage everyone to see him as fragile; it is a scheme that shan't be pulled any more than necessary. But if any doctor recommends that he stay still or in bed throughout the rest of the day, he has absolutely no plans to follow through with it.

Happily Alfred starts towards the tree swing, smirking at the sight of Elise dragging Basch along. It truly is a beautiful tree, he could see himself making all sorts of uses for it. When autumn arrives, they could have picnics underneath it's canopy and watch the blossoms and leaves drift through the wind. When he desires solitude, he could rest behind its' curtains and read or gather his thoughts to write to his family. When spring comes and sunny days are peppered with unexpected showers, he could wait out the rain beneath the thick branches. Its' drooping leaves would provide shade and funnel the breezes on hot summer days like today. There is a large pond just beside it with large smooth stones guarding the waters' edge. Perhaps if his mother comes to visit, or if he could convince Elise, or...one of his hands meanders over his belly...maybe with his future children they could fashion little paper boats and race them.

It had been his mother's favourite game...

Continuing closer to the swing, Alfred is startled out of his daydreams by Elise's screams. Bursting forth and breaking through the foliage, a stag- eyes rolling, frenzied foam bubbling and dripping from its' mouth as blood geysers from its' neck, spraying crimson slick on its' fur and the trampled pathway- charges straight for him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay...soooo...yeaaaahhhh...

I have no excuse! No excuse to not update. It has been over a year! What was I doing?! I feel awful just awful but here ya go...proof that I'm not dead and that I haven't given up. Ugh...some people can update every week, why can't I have that discipline?! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though and I want to give a special shout out to cracknovelist for their review. I am so sorry for giving you the impression that I had just given up on this fic. I sincerely appreciate that you had taken out the time to show your enjoyment for a story that you probably thought had died. Really, thank you.

Also special thanks to , Cyle203, SwordMasterZ, aphpen, manipulativemermaid, and devixenrox85 for adding this story to their favourites/alerts list.

Here's hoping that I don't disappoint you guys!

Whether you are returning or you are new, I would very much love and appreciate a review, follow, and/or favourite. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, or what you think might happen. Much love to you guys and I promise not to let postpone an update for so long again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Let it be known that the position belonging to Second Lieutenant Basch was neither purchased nor given freely. With impeccable speed and expert execution as if he had rehearsed these motions a thousand times before, Basch launches forward and strikes the rushing stag with the butt of his pistol. The force of the sickening clash is more than enough to send dark flecks of gore spraying into the wind. Down the stag falls with another fresh wound. Pitying the poor creature, Basch kneels down to reveal the knife tucked away in his boot and quickly brings its' life to an end.

Had there been any fanciful novelist, story-tellers, or hyperbolic onlookers the reactions of both princesses might have been recorded to illustrate purity and delicacy. The truth however is that despite being discouraged to take up hunting as a hobby- as it is rather unbecoming for a princess- both have greeted and given send-offs to hunting parties and thus are unfazed by the sight of a warm and bleeding carcass.

"Is there a hunt taking place today?" asks Alfred.

"If there is," answers Basch. "It would not be this close to Märchenschloss." A few unusual brown spots protruding from the neck of the slain deer catches his attention. Perfectly still they stand in a slow river of blood; too large and course-looking to be flesh or strands of fur. Twigs or small branches perhaps? Bach takes his knife and cuts into the lesion, digging around to pry out one of the objects.

Though poorly made and stained red, there is no mistaking the shape of the small wooden shaft. Its' tip far too sharp and precise to have been the work of nature, Basch knows the instrument responsible for causing such injury to the deer is the arrow tip in his fingers; Its' brothers still imbedded within the neck muscle. "The greater part must have broken off as it ran." He mutters to himself. The question remaining was to whom did these arrows belong? Hunting with arrows had gone terribly out of fashion! Especially with how easy it is for one to get their hands on a rifle and how quickly one could master it! Yes there are some rather eccentric royalty and nobility who still use the bow, and in many eastern lands the bow has continued to be used alongside firearms. Yet given the economic resources and the skills one must have in order to do so, it is quite strange to find arrows so flimsy and crude looking. And then there is the matter of the stag itself. The antlers are no bigger than its' own ears! This was a young buck by the look of it- barely into adulthood. Anyone bold enough and well-trained to use a bow would have gone for a grander prize or at the very least would not have needed to waste as many arrows. Not to mention, the lack of cheers and boasting...or mockery...could only mean one thing.

"This is the work of a poacher." Basch concludes. "And either an inexperienced or desperate one by the look of it."

"We must inform the guards."

Alfred opens his mouth to voice his agreement when the sounds of twigs snapping and leaves rustling surprises him into silence.

In hushed commands, Basch directs his siblings away from the dead stag. His steady hand grasps and guides his pistol to a spot his eyes have fixated on. Slowly he rotates the cock holding the flint from half-cock to full-cock, releasing the safety lock. Quietly, he stalks beside the path of trodden grass up to the hedges.

Elise closes her lace parasol. She knows that it is a poor weapon of choice and with Basch around, she doubts that she would need to use it as such. Nevertheless, it does not hurt to be prepared.

Alfred dashes to the flowerbed nearby and lifts the largest stone he could. He had yet to think about what to do with it. Perhaps he could throw it? Maybe use it as a shield? A distraction? He figures his mind would have come up with a solution should the time for action come and he supposes that it is better than nothing.

Easing beside the hedges, Basch would have felt more confident with his rifle but he is just as capable with a pistol. And should there be any more intruders, he does carry a second one on him. A lesser soldier would have allowed their resolve to be swept away by the discontent and trepidation creeping through the air. Their heart would have been pounding- knocking louder against their bones, climbing higher up their throats only to increase its' plummet to their gut. Each step of his is meticulously construed and each movement carefully calibrated until finally he reaches the trembling borders of the garden. Basch takes a breath and keeps still; trusting his ears to interpret the information not yet available to his eyes.

The picture becomes clear.

The proof and presence of the game and smaller beasts fades away and what remains is a mess of clumsy feet galumphing upon grass and foliage. His arm lunges! Fingers hooked onto a leather strap, Basch hauls his catch out into the open. His prize? A miserable looking vagrant and his small spotted mutt.

"Puppy!" Alfred squeals.

The sudden explosion of noise costs Basch a moment of concentration. Of course it does not help that the dog, yapping and just as tactless as her master, chooses to answer to the call by winding through Basch's legs. The blow to his shins along with a- to his disgrace- momentary lapse in discipline creates a chain reaction of tension that results in a bullet lodging into the earth just before the trespasser. "Don't-" Basch quickly draws out his second pistol! "-move!" The click of the cock rotating into position punctuates his command.

"Please!" The man falls to his knees. "I am but a poor miller."

Basch sneers. "I did not know it was in fashion for millers to sport weaponry," he taunts. "And I was not aware of any mills on this estate. Tell me! Where do you grind your wheat?"

The derelict looking fellow slumps lower, his pewter whiskers raking across the grass. "I will not lie." He begins. "I do admit to carrying weaponry that does not belong to me and upon grounds that I have no claim or business too. But I am a miller! The pond where I inherited my mill and house lies to the other side of Kleinstadt. But my mill has not worked for quite some time and we have run out of funds! These woods are the safest and closest to my home- my family. I only would have taken the little I need to keep them from starving any further. I know it is wrong but what choice do I have?! Please spare and let me return to my wife and my widowed daughter-in-law whom I have sworn to look after."

Basch sighs. How many stories has he heard? Many of them are sad, of course some are undeniably ridiculous, but none excuse breaking the law. "Your fate is not for me to decide." He tries to ignore the tears flowing down the man's eyes, cheeks, and nose- tangling in his mustache and beard. It would have been pointless to grant his wish of amnesty, if the servants had not been hasty before, certainly the gunshot would draw their attention. "Hunting on the King's land without his permission and blessing is a most grievous offense and attempting to persuade an officer to assist in your law-breaking will not help your case." No. Letting him go would do no one any good. The miller-poacher would not get far, Basch would be suspected to have provided aid, and given how desperate the man sounds, he could take one of the princesses hostage to assure himself a getaway!

That is why even as servants and more soldiers came into the garden, Basch makes sure to keep the poacher in his sight. Standing between the man and his siblings, he keeps his pistol steady.

"Please- you don't understand! My family!"

"You should have thought about them before this endeavor." And indeed he should have. Chasing after a dream or a goal with the hope that the mere mention of family should save one from failure or consequence is a novelty that only a fool would purchase. And Second Lieutenant Basch has no sympathy for fools. "Take him to The Keep." he orders. Ignoring the pleas of the poacher, he turns to the chamberlain. "Escort the Kronprinzessin to-"

"Basch..." Alfred steps forward; his arms cradling the dog. "Basch...what will happen to that poor man?"

Taken aback, Basch blinks. He could feel the bafflement of the crowd drowning out his rationale. "Your Highness..." he starts. It would be disgustingly improper to leave him unanswered and due to rank, Basch does not have to authority to dismiss him. However, matters concerning criminals usually were not discussed with the Kronprinzessin without a sovereign present. Not to mention, most princesses did not find such subject matter suitable for discussion. "The offender shall be held in one of the guardhouses until His Majesty has decided upon his sentence. As the offence has been committed on royal grounds His Majesty is the only one with jurisdiction over this situation."

"And how long might that take?" Alfred is quick to inquire.

"...That I cannot say."

"But-" Alfred interjects. "His family? What will come of them? Will they know he is here? What will happen to-"

"Your Highness, if you please..." Basch takes a moment to guide Alfred aside. Careful to keep his voice low, he informs. "My duty is to the Crown and the Royal Family. I have no concern over an imbecile who was too wasteful with his spending and too prideful to seek any honest means to provide, no matter how humbling it may have been. So please...leave it alone." To Basch, Alfred may have been annoying and the cause of several headaches but that does not lessen the sincerity or care stationed in his words. "Do not make any trouble for yourself out of this."

* * *

With a bittersweet smile Alfred straightens to look out the window to the dark evening sky. His plans might not have turned out quite the way he wanted, but it is hard to complain with a mouth full of cherry tarts. "Would you like to try one?"

" _Biscuit_ ", he had decided. A sweet name for such a sweet dog and she looks even more cute after a bath and bit of grooming. "Who's a good puppy? Who's a good puppy?" He offers Biscuit another tart, hanging it over her as she jumps and prances for it. "Is it you? Are you a good puppy?" He teases before tossing it for her to chase after. He laughs. "At least one of us is happy with how everything went..." He pops another tiny tart in his mouth; the fluffy and buttery crust breaks upon his tongue. The saccharine syrup and tangy fruit fill his cheeks with warm delight. It is enough to make him forget for a moment...but only for a moment. "I am guessing either you haven't eaten for some time or cherry tarts are just the most amazing thing ever to you."

Despite not being able to enjoy the privacy his feigned fainting spell bought him, when the time came, Alfred had kept his end of the bargain and left without complaint. He was not advised to lie down fortunately, but the physician has all but directly ordered him to keep to indoors and be as immobile as possible. He had spent the few remaining hours of the afternoon pampering Biscuit and questing through one of the libraries. After dinner, one where _again_ Alfred received nectar instead of wine, Alfred had _again_ been advised to retire early. Of course dear Elise had been kind enough to visit for as long as she had been allowed, but soon she had been called away from him. And now Alfred has only Biscuit, his telescope, and his thoughts to keep as company.

It is just as so that at that moment the doors opened to his bedchamber, silently announcing the arrival of his husband. Alfred turns from his telescope and sees him sneaking in the dark, already dressed for bed and reading the label of some strange vial he had carried in with him. The guy must have thought Alfred to be asleep by now. No doubt the almost non-existent light and the little sound had given off that impression. Alfred takes a step forward to greet him when-

"Puppy!" Alfred hears his husband gasp. It is...strange seeing his prince looking so relaxed and jovial. Kneeling and with his hands taking their fill of Biscuit's fur- stroking along her spine and caressing her ears- happily accepting her kisses as she laps at his cheeks, his nose, and his neck, the boy before Alfred looks nothing like the man he married. "I now announce you Lord over All Pets. I know you shall bring us tremendous glory."

"HA-HA HA-HA HAH! HA! HA! HA!"

Ludwig jumps from the floor! His face glowing bright even in the low light emitting from the fireplace. The newlyweds share a number of awkward glances. Ludwig's brows rising with his stiffened shoulders; his eyes unblinkingly focused on his shamelessly laughing wife. Alfred clutches a pillow to his breast, occasionally burying his face in it.

Ludwig coughs. "I thought you were asleep..."

For Alfred, the ability to speak is severely hindered by whole-hearted giggles shaking his body. "I...Ha-ha!...I...Lily and I had plans to go stargazing tonight."

"...I see..."

"I..." Alfred could feel the air between them changing; like the fire is drifting away and a chill- odd for this time of year- had slipped inside. He decides not to think about it too much. "I didn't see you at dinner tonight."

"I had other matters to attend to." Ludwig walks over, placing the mysterious vial on their bed as he passes it, and closes the window. All evidence of expression- both his unexpectedly cute playfulness and his mortification- now gone from his face. Much to Alfred's unhappiness, Ludwig had gone back to being the commanding and serious young man Alfred had met and married just a few days ago; A proud strong and prince indeed. "You should not go against the counseling of your physician. When you are advised to rest, you ought to rest."

Alfred pouts. "I rest too much as it is..." He huffs. "So..." He bites into another cherry tart; chewing slowly; hoping to stall for enough time change the subject. "You...like dogs?"

Ludwig nods and picks up a cherry tart. "Where did you find her?"

"Biscuit! I have decided to call her that while she is with us." Alfred says. "She was with...that man...in the garden."

"Hmm...The poacher?...She is his hunting dog."

"No..." Nervously, Alfred chews on another sweet. "She is too small for hunting! Right?"

"...Münsterländer..." Ludwig tosses the cherry tart across their room, sending Biscuit chasing after it. Ludwig leads them closer to better observe in the light of the fireplace- his hand pressing against the small of Alfred's back. And though Alfred feels a pinch of self-consciousness at the abrupt and intimate contact, he knows it would be a lie to deny the flutter of exhilaration and arousal his husband's touch brings. "See how she keeps her head down with a steady gaze?...How she lifts her paw and points her tail up? This is the pose of all pointers once they have spotted game. Biscuit was bred to hunt."

The uneasiness that has been tangling within Alfred's gut further twists itself. If Biscuit truly is a hunting dog, then the fate of the garden trespasser is certainly doomed. Having a hunting dog would be irrefutable proof of his crime. "In Canarique," Alfred starts. "Anyone convicted of poaching is mutilated if not killed...usually their families are left to pay heavy fines...Will that happen to him?"

"..."

Alfred turns sharply. "That's so unfair!" He crosses his arms. "He was only trying to feed his family!"

"He stole from the King." Ludwig coolly admonishes. "To steal from the Crown is to steal from all of Germania. I know it seems uncaring to carry out such penalties, but without the law there is chaos. In order to keep citizens from breaking the law there must be sanctions set in place to discourage them from doing so. He was well aware of the consequences for poaching and now the Crown must be held accountable for enforcing the law."

Deeper the anxiety mangles in Alfred. "It was only a small stag..."

"Yes. A barely matured buck that would have grown bigger and stronger had it been given the opportunity to do so. In time, it would have selected a mate and had offspring of its' own, who would later grow and mate as well, and the cycle would continue. But because of the selfish actions of one man, countless generations of deer are cut down."

"...He didn't even deliver the killing blow." Alfred mumbles.

Several heartbeats pass as Ludwig stares at his wife. His eyes scrutinizing everything Alfred is, looking for both questions and answers that went unspoken. "I do not understand why you want me to ignore the fact that he hunted it, injured it, and then chased it- nearly causing harm to come to both you and Lily."

More silence between them.

Alfred just did not understand, and more importantly he did not want to understand! Thinking back to that poor man- how his sick and blotchy skin seemed to sag and cling desperately to the bones underneath, he reminded Alfred of a poem his mother had him study and recite about an old and rotting peach. He had never been able to craft such an image in his mind before, but now...

And even now he feels silly and pathetic and disgusted thinking about another human being in such a way! But that had been as best as he could articulate it to himself, and honestly he had not wanted to dwell upon the man's physical condition anymore than necessary. The terror in that derelict man's face- he could not have been much _that_ older than Alfred's own parents. He was likely younger than his now father-in-law! Yet he still seemed so _feeble_ and bereft of life, care, and purpose...

Once upon a time Alfred had believed he experienced hunger; waiting for a meal or a treat to be brought to him...

The worst had to have been the times his mother- whose love she shares with and for him he knows could topple the strongest wave on the most violent sea- would cook for them. Alfred of course receiving the most, as he could never bear to break her heart by turning them away, would smile and eat every last bite. Her happiness made him truly believe that they were as tasty and sweet as he would praise them to be. But soon his body would reject the meal and he would purge. Not wanting to arouse suspicion, he would force himself to wait in agony until tea or another meal was served to cure his pangs. He thought it brutal! Called it "a labour of love"...

But to see someone reduced to look like a walking death...

He is a fool to have ever thought those troubles were deserving of sympathy. "I never knew what hunger looked like...what it could do to a person." He shudders.

"...You are distressed by this..."

Alfred nods. Not even Biscuit's cuddles could save his spirits.

"...You wish for this man to be shown mercy..."

Again Alfred nods.

A pensive hum rumbles in Ludwig's throat. "I shall see what I can do."

Alfred gasps. "You mean it? Really?" Alfred looks his husband in the eyes. Or...at least tries to.

It would appear that for the first time, Ludwig had been too flustered to meet Alfred's gaze. His cheeks pinking; ears burning from the attention. "This is important to you," he says. "I shall see what I can do." Again Ludwig leads Alfred, this time however it is to their bed. "You have had a long and difficult day." He peels the sheets and duvet back much to Alfred's astonishment. Whether in Canarique or Germania, it is normally a servant who readies the path to slumber for him. Not wanting to cause any possible offense or reject the kind and unexpected gesture, Alfred submits himself to the guidance. Ludwig climbs in afterwards. "If you need me..." He carefully picks up the mysterious vial he came in with. His fingers slowly linger over it before, "Do not hesitate to wake me. I will give you what comfort I can." And with that he puts the vial away.

Alfred shrugs his curiosity off; believing that whatever its' contents, it must not have been that important. "Ludwig," he whispers. "This is the most we have spoken to each other in like, forever...like _forever_ ever..."

"...Yes...Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Alfred smiles. "And pleasant dreams!"

Little did he know that the only way possible for Ludwig to do so, was sealed away unused in that strange vial.

* * *

 **A/N:** Fun Fact! A Münsterländer has been elected "Mayor of Pets" before. I think in Alaska...idk.

Well whaddaya know! I can actually update quickly! I just need like a week off from work to do so!

Shout out to My Sacred Promise, pastaaddict, and cannoWrite for following and favouriting.

And here's a _**HUGE HUG**_ for  emismpunk, and My Sacred Promise for their reviews. You guys give me inspiration and strength to continue especially when I feel like writing is a lost cause. Seriously guys, reviews are the most reliable feedback. I had kinda abandoned this fic for so long because I figured no one was really interested. Like, what's the point of writing if no one is reading? Honestly, the only reason why I picked back up is because of the only review I received on chapter 4. It made me realise that I wanted to see this story finished and the reviews that I got on chapter five tell me that others what to see what happens too. I know that the plot has a pretty slow start, but that's just my style. And since I do want this story to be about _true love_ I'm trying to write it in a way true love would bloom. It is slow...and it is crazy and embarrassing and hurtful and...so many things...True love takes time, it takes patience and trust and I wanted to write a fairytale that would go into that.

I guess what I'm trying to say is, thank you for being patient with me and I hope you guys stick around to see where this all leads.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The steady sound of deep breathing, the rhythmic pattern of warm puffs against his neck is the greatest comfort afforded to Ludwig this morning. Another night of sleep has been disrupted by the ominous visions plaguing him since his wedding night, and yet when the opportunity for a night of uninterrupted rest presents itself, he turns it down. Of course this had not been Ludwig's original plan but, it also had not been Ludwig's original intention to seek mercy for a poacher either. Looking down reveals the reason behind both. At some point in the night, Alfred must have rolled over and wrapped himself around Ludwig for the Kronprinz does not recall falling asleep in such a position. It is invasive of his personhood and had been quite startling to wake up already panicked to find himself unable to sit up or make use of one of his arms, but the feel of a warm and soft body held tight against his does have surprisingly calming effects.

Why is he doing this?

Ludwig brings his free hand up to his brow and wipes away the sweat of his terror. There are more pressing matters to focus on than a powerless criminal with an indisputable charge and yet, _"That's so unfair!"_ his mind would not let that pitiful cry go. _"He was only trying to feed his family!"_

Ludwig sighs.

As Kronprinz, the next in line for the throne, Ludwig does have reigning power over the closest village, Kleinstadt- under the authority of his father of course. He appoints and meets with village officials, oversees planning and construction, and upon request will officiate civil grievances or criminal sentencing. In fact, he had been occupied with composing a letter expressing his dissatisfaction with the mayor's handling of his funds when a servant came in to inform him of the attack in Garten der Freundschaft. On his way to his bed chamber where Alfred was said to be, it was then that he was informed of his wife's fainting spell prior to the attack. Such miscommunication had only served to frustrate him further, and he made sure to articulate to the chamberlain just how displeased he was with their failure to relay such crucial information. However, doing so in front of Alfred's attending physicians might not have been the best course of action for him. Apparently strong tempers are said to induce stress in women and bearers carrying children and seeing as how the first few weeks are the most delicate, Ludwig had no choice but to swallow his pride, submit to the understanding of the castle physicians and leave Alfred to rest in tranquility.

"Of course I wasn't afraid. I knew Big Brother would keep us safe!" Elise's main concern had been that her time with Alfred had been cut short.

Basch had been livid that someone- a mere, untrained and barely armed peasant at that- had been able to easily trespass Marchenschloss' grounds. He doubled the guards, tightened the rounds and had several units comb the surrounding lands for anymore violators. Ludwig had also noticed that after the attack, Basch had armed himself with his rifle.

Neither Alfred's warm body nor the luxurious sheets can suppress the icy shiver that strikes down Ludwig's spine.

Occasionally an irate and trigger anxious Basch would be seen chasing an insubordinate or incompetent soldier around the castle's training grounds, but one time Ludwig found himself helplessly at the other end of the barrel after Basch caught him and two friends sneaking beer and swimming naked. Today a mature, almost fifteen year-old Ludwig is certain that the gun had not been loaded but that does not change his thoughts concerning that night. Screaming, crying, and slipping through the castle halls had not been how he wanted to spend his twelfth birthday.

"You can expect a full report tomorrow." And that had been the last he heard from his elder brother.

Ludwig stiffens as Alfred cuddles closer; moaning as he presses his cheek deeper into Ludwig's chest.

When the silence resumes, Ludwig sighs.

Why is he doing this?

Ludwig can already see the matter being resolved- their is no doubt regarding the poacher's guilt. His father would pass judgment on the offender, said offender would be free to return to his mill having kept his life but missing an ear or a few fingers, there would be financial compensation for the deer and life would continue.

Only...

 _"That's so unfair! He was only trying to feed his family!"_

Ludwig hears Alfred moan again, and from the feel of the lithe body draped over him stretching, he could tell that sleep was loosening its' grip on his bedmate. "Guten Morgen," Ludwig lethargically grumbles. Alfred gasps. In his frantic desire to increase the distance between Ludwig and himself, Alfred unwittingly unleashes a barrage of slaps and kicks upon his husband as he scurries to his side of the bed. While there is indeed a familiar pleasantness in having control over his personal space once more, ignoring the slight stinging of his extremities, Ludwig is surprised to notice a strange hollowness growing where his heart throbs; suddenly the bed feels much colder. "Guten Morgen," he repeats.

"Yes, Good Morning..." Alfred clutches one of the pillows to his breast, burying his burning face into its' plush embrace. "Did I...did I wake you?" he squeaks out, mortification seeping from his lips.

"Nein, I am an early riser."

The canopy is drawn back. It is a new day for the newlyweds.

* * *

Alfred ignores the nauseating anxiety churning within his belly and instead chooses to focus on the feast laid before him. Fluffy eggs served with roasted capers and tomatoes, lox sliced and arranged to look like roses in bloom with cream cheese pooled in their centers, toasted bread made soft with warm butter and jam, braided bread peppered with sweet almonds, and plump sausages served over warm potato cakes- Alfred would have loved to partake in every dish until his belly was aching and full yet, the only recipe his stomach did not threaten to return is the small bowl of strawberries with ricotta cream. Ever since waking up with his face buried in his Ludwig's chest, and a trickle of drool that always accompanies comfortable sleep dried upon his chin, his gut had been leaden with shame. And just when the little voice inside had stopped screaming in mortification he realized the assault his hands laid upon his husband's body and immediately lost the courage to show his face. Alfred felt he had been making progress calming himself and building the confidence to confront his actions and apologize- the distance and silence between them as the servants washed, dressed, and groomed them had proved well, but every time he turned face and tried to speak he would find Ludwig staring at him with such a commanding and intimidating gaze and poor Alfred had no clue as to what his husband was thinking. Was there a trace of drool still crusted on his face? Did he have perhaps a tart too many last night and gain more weight than his dress could contain? Was his strange curl that seemed to have a mind of its' own sticking in an odd way? Did Ludwig somehow gain the ability to hear his thoughts?! It was paranoia and unease and Alfred knew he was being ridiculous but he had been powerless to stop that little voice inside. It had made him a tense and oversensitive mess; he nearly screamed when Ludwig had pressed his hand against the small of Alfred's back earlier. "Are you well?" he had asked. Alfred had wondered if Ludwig would ignore the trembling of his body.

And now breakfast is proving to offer no relief from his perturbation. As the royal family have breakfast together, the chamberlain stands beside King Hanz to discuss appointments and amendments to schedules- the usual conversation. Occasionally His Majesty's gaze would lord over the table's occupants. He would blink. He would nod. Alfred is certain this was his third glass of ale, yet His Majesty remains strong and impassive in appearance and character; it made it difficult to gauge what his father-in-law was thinking. Worse, every time Alfred believes his stomach to have calmed enough to allow him to eat something of true sustenance, King Hanz would pin him with such a swift and terrifying look! Nausea would creep up and down Alfred's throat, forcing the Kronprinzessin to chew slowly and methodically lest the aroma and taste overpower him. It is irrational and he knows this, but if Ludwig's hard stare was enough to make him want to sneak away to hide, then King Hanz' fierce glare makes him want to run away crying. Maybe His Majesty has the power to read thoughts too?

The chamberlain had been in the middle of reiterating that a trail date had yet to be set for the castle keep's newest "guest" when King Hanz brings up his hand to interject. The room becomes gravely quiet as all awaited the King's words. "Is the official report ready?" Alfred's stomach plummets. It all serves to remind Alfred how differently things are in Germania. In Canarique, Papa would turn away all business matters. " _It ruins the taste,_ " she would say. Alfred had not understood how anything could spoil one's appetite until today. The smoked salmon on his tongue quickly turns to ash as secretaries come rushing in from seemingly nowhere; the sound of rustling documents muffling his choking. Apparently the official report came from Basch, and he had made certain to write a duplicate for Ludwig, but what was more concerning were the number of medical reports given. It appears that each physician had written their own reports concerning how yesterday's incident could disrupt sleep, upset dietary regulation, or induce stress- none of which being beneficial for a healthy pregnancy. And if the sharp downturn of Ludwig's lips and the narrowing of his eyes meant anything, the Kronprinz was not pleased with the official statements. Perhaps staying up late to watch the stars and play with Biscuit had _not_ been keeping in line with the physicians' orders.

As Ludwig's lightening eyes flash over him, Alfred feels the battle between his stomach and what little he has eaten begin again. "Forgive me," Alfred starts, standing abruptly. "I...I have to go!" Decorum be damned! Alfred excuses himself faster than he thought possible. He is certain that in his haste, he must have sent his chair toppling and clattering to the floor, yet he had been too panicked to be bothered by it. His fast thinking and even faster feet save him from enduring any more embarrassment as he rushes to the toilet closet in time to heave the disquiet of his morning.

* * *

It is official in Alfred's mind, being pregnant is awful. Or rather, having everyone else believe you to be pregnant and treat you as such is awful. Feeling lonely, confined to his bed chamber for the morning, and frustrated, for said confinement comes at the recommendation of the castle physicians and at the request of his new husband who had not been pleased about Alfred ignoring his medical advice the day prior, Alfred had been in the midst of composing a letter for his mother. Of course said letter has been written, scratched out and then rewritten so many times, he half considered throwing both his pen and paper into the fireplace- someone else would dispose of whatever remained. Mattie would call it a childish tantrum, Basch would probably call him a silly, spoiled brat but how could they hope to understand. Alfred is exasperated and there are many things causing him further vexation.

First there is the incredibly embarrassing position he had woken up in. Alfred slaps his hands against his cheeks in a desperate attempt to keep them from flushing. It was utterly humiliating! Oh how clingy he had been! He hoped he had not said anything awkward, or cried in his sleep- something both Mathieu and Ivan had teased him about on a morning after indulging in an especially scary story or two. Second, Alfred is still reeling from the spell of insecurity he suffered from during breakfast. Already undergoing embarrassment induced nausea, Alfred had not been ready to face His Majesty. Though he had been shown nothing but kindness from his father-in-law, Alfred simply had not been prepared for the almost militaristic scrutiny King Hanz had seem to pay him. It had made Alfred more nervous and thus more sick with dread than he had already been. And lastly, the largest contributor to his current displease is the domineering attitude everyone seems to pay him in regards to his health.

"Why did you not tell me you were unwell?" Ludwig had queried.

"Because!" had been the quickest answer Alfred could come up with. However it is true- it is not as if Alfred is unwell. Clearly his stomach had not been happy to wake up early and deal with his overactive imagination...and maybe he did have a tad too many treats the night before. "Tis of no concern to you," he dejectedly grumbled. Still kneeling before the porcelain, head bowed before the bowl, oh how Alfred had prayed to be left alone!

"Could this have something to do with the attack yesterday?"

"There was no attack," he denied. "My stomach is just sensitive today..." but that had sounded pathetic even to Alfred's own ears.

"..."

"..."

"Why have you not been listening to your physicians?"

"I do _listen_...I just do not always agree," Alfred had confessed. "Is it so wrong that I want to enjoy the summertime weather before winter forces me indoors? That I only want to rest when I'm tired? That I don't want to be treated as some helpless frail thing underfoot?" At that, Alfred could feel Ludwig sigh- feel his husband's exasperation hanging in the air. And maybe he was being silly and selfish and immature but he was allowed to have his feelings was he not?

"No one is saying that you cannot enjoy yourself," Ludwig assured in a manner that had came across more as a parent scolding a child than a husband speaking to his wife. Alfred had wondered if Ludwig felt as uncomfortable about it as he did. "But could you please take into consideration the risks to your health and to your pregnancy-"

"How are you so certain that I am pregnant?" Alfred had lashed out.

"How are you certain that you aren't?"

Alfred knows a losing argument when he is in one. After freshening up, Alfred had allowed Ludwig to lead him to the salon of their bed chamber where a fresh bowl of broth and vegetables had been waiting for him.

That was over an hour ago.

Earlier he did send word to Elise; an invite to tea and a request for her company in one of the castle libraries, but the servant had returned empty handed. "My apologies Your Highness, but the Princess has left along with Lieutenant Basch to tend to her charity work. I am certain she will be delighted to join you once she returns though."

Alfred sighs. "Looks like it's just you and me, Biscuit." Alfred figures it is for the best. After all, with how fast news can travel, he ought to write to his mother before word of his health- true or false- reaches her ears. He crosses another angry line through the rough draft. Only, though he lifts the pen, the scratching noise does not cease. "Biscuit," Alfred calls. "Is that you?" Curious, Alfred gets up and quests around the room, eager to see where the sweet puppy had gone. The dark space under the sofa is empty; the chairs and cushions, undisturbed; the curtains, untouched; Oh where could the Lord over All Pets be? Did the other dogs and cats host a banquet in her honor?

As the scratching starts again, Alfred follows the sound out the salon and into the bedroom. "Biscuit?" he tries once more, pushing past the bedroom door. Lead by his ears, Alfred tip-toes through the bedroom. "Biscuit?" He finds her pawing at the door leading to his private boudoir. "What has gotten into you?" Scarcely before he finished his question, the door to his boudoir opens mysteriously and Biscuit, as she had been bred to do, goes charging in after her prey. "H-hey wait!" Alfred cries after her. "Don't go in there!" As Alfred steps inside, nausea and nervousness bubbles in his belly. There is no one inside! No one save himself and Biscuit! Is this the work of a ghost? A tricky fae perhaps?

No.

Alfred glowers, his cheeks puffing in aggravation. "A butterfly?!" Paw up. Tail erect. Nose pointed. Biscuit has found her quarry. "You had me worried over a butterfly?!" Alfred sighs. "Well if it bothers you so much..." Alfred moves to cup the golden butterfly within his hands. "I can just open a window and-" He gasps. Having caught many flying insects before- butterflies, fireflies, and ladybirds alike- Alfred had been prepared for the tickle of tiny legs and fragile, frightened wings beating against his palms. So when instead he feels cold, smooth metal, Alfred immediately releases his catch. "What are you?!" He yelps. He can touch them- so they can't be ghosts!

A second butterfly flits beside the first.

"I asked what are you! Not how many of you are here!"

Together the strange butterflies flutter and glide around Alfred before swooping underneath his dress.

Eyes wide and cheeks pink, Alfred lifts his skirts; ready to squash the little perverts when he sees them land contently upon his shoes. "Oh!" And in that moment, he recognizes them for what they really are. "You were on my shoes," he breathes. In the distant part of his mind, Alfred can hear his brother's voice.

" _Made of glass and magic...marked with the symbol of your destiny..._ "

"Hmm..." He pouts. "It would have been less of a hassle had you been eagles."

The butterflies flit up and hover just a few steps ahead of Alfred. "You...want me to follow you?"

And he does.

Across the boudoir where a great mirror stands within the wall the butterflies land.

As if understanding some sort of instruction, Alfred places his hand on its' cold surface, completely unprepared to feel and see his fingers slide through. "Oh!" He pulls back!

It was cold. Not unpleasantly so, yet still chilling nonetheless.

The butterflies encourage him. One landing on his shoulder while the other glides through.

"Secrets..." Alfred marvels. But the choice is still his. He could go through the mirror, enter into whatever unknowns lying on the other side; Or he could stay put in his bed chamber, tucked away- safe and sound- where everyone expects him to be. "Well what do you say, Biscuit?" Alfred challenges. "Are you ready for an adventure?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Adventure Ho! I did it! I actually updated! Special shout out to SacredSinner, emismpunk, SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews, and 2 Guests along with EreriandUkUs4ever, MissAmerican, Sinag Sarita, SwordMasterZ, andraerawr, and tomgirl1313. Seriously guys, your follows, your favourites, and especially your reviews are a huge motivator. Also now that I've cut my jobs down to just one good paying one, I'll actually have the time and energy to write more often. Hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly. I mean, it's sad looking at my outline and seeing how much more there is you know.

Be sure to leave a review if you want to see more and follow if you haven't already to receive updates and whatnot.

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
